Mariage et conséquences
by mamanthis
Summary: Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries, je joue juste à la poupée avec les personnages  Soyez indulgent c'est une première.  Bonne lecture, have fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Je ne possède rien de Vampire Diaries, je joue juste à la poupée avec les personnages.**

**Voici ma première finction, alors s'il vous plaît soyez indulgent avec moi.**

**Bonne lecture, have fun!**

Chapitre 1

Enfin un moment de calme à Mystic Falls... Katherine est toujours enfermée dans le tombeau, Klaus n' a toujours pas donné signe de vie, ce qui ne veut pas dire que je suis à l'abri mais bon au vue de ce qu'est ma vie, je positive et prend ce qu'il y a à prendre a l'instant présent!

Stéphan et moi sommes toujours séparés, j'ai besoin de me retrouver, de retrouver mes amis, ma famille et de faire le point sur ce que je désire vraiment. Il faut dire que dernièrement, une foule de question se bousculent dans ma tête et dans mon cœur et devinez toutes concernent les frères Salvatore!

-Est-ce que j'aime toujours Stéphan? OUI!

-Autant ou comme je le devrais? JE NE SAIS PLUS! (ce qui en soit pourrait se traduire par un non si j'étais vraiment honnête avec moi même...)

Et enfin la question à 10 000 dollars...

-Qu'est-ce que je ressens pour Damon?

-L'ai-je pardonné d'avoir tué mon frère? (même s'il est toujours vivant!)

Et bien là encore... JE NE CROIS PAS... NONNNNNN...PAS VRAIMENT!

Seulement je dois bien avouer, Damon me manque, nos plaisanteries, nos discussions et même son arrogance me manque... (je dois être masochiste) enfin voilà ou en sont les relations Gilbert/Salvatore.

FIN JUIN

Ca y est c'est les vacances, tout le monde à des projets. Jérémy et Bonnie se sont beaucoup rapprochés même si selon eux « il n'y a rien! ». Ils ont décidés de partir quelques jours en camping pour se ressourcer...

« Mouais... Appelez « ça » comme ça si vous voulez! » avait dit tante Jenna.

Rick et Jenna eux reste à la maison en amoureux. Même Stéphan part 10 jours en Italie dans une maison de famille, il m'a proposé de me joindre à lui...Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je n'ai pas vu Damon depuis une bonne semaine, alors je ne connais ses projets, quant à moi, aucuns plans! Repos, lecture, écriture et REFLEXIONS.

_Cher Journal,_

_Me voilà coincée entre Jenna et Rick depuis deux jours et déjà je n'en peut plus, on se croirais en plein « LOVE STORY », bisous par-ci gestes tendres par-là. Eww les parents devraient être asexués! Je déprime je préfèrerais tenir la chandelle pour Bonnie et Jer même s'« il n'y a rien », ou même prendre un vol pour l'Italie et rejoindre Stéphan! Enfin si Jenna est heureuse c'est déjà ça! Peut-être qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil tout ira pour le mieux... ou pas!_

_Bye_

_E._

Allez hop, une douche et au lit... Je profite de la chaleur de l'eau pour me vider la tête... En même temps que le ballon d'eau chaude malheureusement, et là c'est la douche froide! L'eau glacée m'arrache un hurlement, je me précipite sur le mitigeur pour couper l'eau, j'attrape ma serviette dans la panique quand brusquement la porte s'ouvre!

Eléna? Ça va?

Je me retourne avec ma serviette en vrac qui il faut bien l'avouer ne cache pas grand chose, même pas ma stupeur lorsque je découvre le visage un tiers affolé un tiers amusé et un tiers intéressé, de Damon, trop intéressé!

Damon! Sors! Sors tout de suite!

Il afficha son sourire de merde et son sourcil en hauteur se retourna et partit en poussant un « hum » un peu trop suggestif à mon goût!

Aussi vite que possible je saute dans un short et un top juste au cas ou, je me sèche rapidement les cheveux pour pouvoir aller hurler sur Damon (j'y peu rien ça me manque!), quand j'entends tante Jenna entrer dans ma chambre. Comme elle ne hurle pas je suppose que Damon est parti.

Eléna? Pourquoi as-tu criée? Ça va?

Oui Tante Jenna, il n'y a plus d'eau chaude c'est tout!

Ouch ça réveil hein...

Dit-elle en souriant.

Tiens tu as du courrier et ça vient de France!

De France? Bon...

Je pris la lettre et remercia Jenna. En effet Damon avait disparu, je m'assis sur mon lit avec la fameuse missive.

Tiens un faire-part de mariage.

_**Alicia Fairepart et Pierre Desjardin**_

_**sont heureux de vous annoncer**_

_**leur mariage**_

_**...BLABLABLA...**_

ALICIA, mon Dieu cela fait plus de 5 ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vues... Depuis nous nous parlions de temps à autre au téléphone, mais plus depuis qu'elle m'avait soufflée mon petit ami de l'époque! (C'était bien la peine, pour en épouser un autre! Enfin!)

Eh bien, elle ne fait pas les choses à moitié...

Avec le fairepart étaient joints deux billets d'avion et une réservation dans un grand hôtel Parisien pour une semaine pour deux personnes, elle épouse Crésus ou quoi?

En plus pour deux... pour « mon fiancé et moi », quel « fiancé »! Et elle à cru bon de rajouter dans sa lettre : « Ça nous ferais vraiment très plaisir de vous compter parmi nous... ». Très personnel comme formulation... Pfff. BLABLABLA BLABLABLA, oui je sais puérile comme réaction et en plus il y à prescription, mais bon ça me soulage alors...!

Ceci étant Paris... Hummm, loin de Rick et Jenna... double Hummm... Bon, ok, il me faut un fiancé!

Peut-être que je pourrais demander à Matt, lui et Caroline ont rompus et nous nous connaissons bien (et pour cause, c'est mon ex!), ou je pourrais aussi en parler à Damon?... Oulaaaa pourquoi ai-je un alarme hurlant dans un coin de ma tête? Ah oui, je sais DAMON!

HU mauvaise idée, il va sans cesse essayer de profiter de la situation, il va me faire devenir dingue, me pousser à bout! D'un autre côté Damon = Bombe Sexuelle dans un corps d'apollon, une bonne leçon pour Alicia et un excellent moyen de lui montrer que je ne suis pas en reste!

Ewww STOP Eléna tu divagues! Je suis censée lui en vouloir et voilà que maintenant je pense lui offrir des vacances en France tout frais payé? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi? De plus rien ne dit qu'il accepterais... Siiiiiiiiiiiii il accepterais il est tellement tordu!

Bon pas de décisions hâtives, après une bonne nuit de sommeil j'y verrais sans doute plus clair.

**23H30**

Enfin au lit, il fait chaud, très chaud je vais avoir du mal à m'endormir. Hum enfin un courant d'air... Un courant d'air? Mouais en fait de courant d'air il s'agit surement de Damon à la vitesse vampirique... non Eléna ne pas ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier, non je vais le regretter et faire une sottise, aïe trop tard mes yeux s'ouvrent pour le trouvé allongé à côté de moi les bras croisés sous sa tête!

Damon! Tes bottes!

Sans un mot ils les faits tomber au pied du lit.

Bonsoir Princesse.

Ouais, Bonsoir Damon. Mais dis moi je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir invité dans mon lit?

Non effectivement tu n'as pas!

Il avait un sourire rayonnant et un air satisfait... Pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas... Au moment ou j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui poser la question, il me dit:

Si c'était les cas princesse tu t'en souviendrais crois moi!

Et voilà qui explique l'expression béate de son visage! Je ne pu m'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Bon je me lance je lui demande.

Damon...

Oui princesse?

J'ai un service à te demander.

Humhumm un service tu dis? Donc nous sommes de nouveau amis je suppose?

Bien, disons que nous ne sommes plus ennemis c'est déjà un début non?

Je le vois qui hoche la tête, puis ils se tourne sur le flanc pour me scruter... mon Dieu il à des yeux magnifiques, je pourrais me noyer dedans, aaahhhh ça recommence je divague, il faut vraiment que je me recentre avant qu'il ne retourne mon état contre moi.

Je disais donc un service, ou plutôt une proposition.

Indecente j'espère?

Damon! Noooonnnn! Voilà écoute, et ne m'interrompt pas c'est déjà assez gênant comme ça!

Gênant, hum tu m'interesse!

Ben voyons! Alors voilà j'ai une amie qui va se marier, et elle m'invite ainsi que mon fiancé,

Quoi! Ton Fiancé, quel fiancé?

C'est bon Damon, je disais donc elle nous invite à Paris, en France, pour son mariage, grand hôtel pendant une semaine, tout frais payé, il faut juste que tu fasses semblant d'être mon fiancé!

Ahahah tu as besoin d'un escort-boy ahahah, je pense que je suis parfait pour ça!

Il avait son demi-sourire aux lèvres on aurait presque dit qu'il hésitait.

Ce n'est pas un jeu Damon!

Oh que si c'en est un et un plutôt dangereux... pour toi je veux dire!

Oui, bon tu acceptes?

Attend un peu defini d'abord les règles...

J'aurais du me douter qu'il ne me faciliterais pas la tâche!

On fait semblant devant tout le monde et c'est tout!

Semblant? Comme c'est mignon, mais semblant à quel point?

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Tu ne peut pas dire oui et c'est tout? Bon laisse tomber Damon, de toute façon ce n'était pas une bonne idée!

Bon ok, mais qu'est-ce que j'y gagne?

Une semaine avec moi?

Uhuh... et...?

La chance de renouer une amitié et une complicité durable?

Et...?

N'abuse pas Damon!

Fiancé avec toi Eléna je suis comblé et Stephan va en mourir, génial je suis ton vamp! (et je trouverais bien moyen d'en tirer profit se dit-il en affichant un sourire triomphal)

Détend toi Damon rien de tout cela ne sera réel!

C'est réglé alors on part quand?

Dans trois jours!

Il se glisse sous les drap, et même si cela m'agace, j'aime le sentir près de moi il me rassure et nous le savons tout les deux alors je ne dis rien.

Bonne nuit Princesse

Bonne nuit Damon

Je me suis vite endormie, et quand je me suis reveillée le lendemain matin il était parti, comme d'habitude (c'est confortable les habitudes).

Trois jours plus tard, nous voilà dans l'avion.

**Alors voilà mon premier chapitre, s'il vous plaît donner moi vos avis, dois-je continuer?**

**Soyez indulgent je suis novice mais toutes les réactions sont constructives alors j'attends.**


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Voici la suite, have fun.**_

Chapitre 2

Dans l'avion...

Nous avions deux billets en classe Eco, je fût donc étonnée de me retrouver en Première classe. Lorsque nous sommes montés dans l'avion Damon, a remis nos billets à l'hôtesse qui nous à installée confortablement dans une sorte de petite cabine privée équipée de deux fauteuils convertibles et un rideau pour nous isoler du reste du compartiment. L'endroit était si cosy et luxueux que je devais avoir l'air d'une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture tellement mes yeux allaient et venaient. Personne ne le remarqua puisque l'hôtesse n'avait d'yeux que pour le dieu grec en jean bleu et chemise blanche parfaitement ajustée. Si parfaitement ajustée que même moi je mourrai d'envie de la lui arracher. J'imagine que Damon à dû hypnotiser notre hôtesse pour que nous ayons des places en première, et quand enfin Marie notre charmante hôtesse se décide à arrêter de dévorer « Mon Fiancé » des yeux, Damon s'installe près de moi.

« Ah... Enfin, tu te souviens que j'existe...? » Dis-je.

« Hummmm, Jalouse Eléna? Déjà? » Répondit-il.

« Ew, je t'en prie Damon! Jalouse de qui? De l'hôtesse que tu viens d'hypnotiser pour qu'elle nous donne de meilleures places?... NAAAN...! D'ailleurs rappelle moi lorsque j'irais aux toilettes de lui parler des bienfaits de la Verveine! »

« Contraindre quelqu'un... Moi? » Dit-il.

Hum, il Affiche maintenant ce regard de prédateur mais néanmoins sexy... Si sexy, quand on ignore à quel point il peut être dangereux!

« Je n'ai contrains personne Princesse, j'ai tout simplement échangé nos billets hier soir auprès de la compagnie aérienne. »

« Quoi? Tu n'aurais pas dû Damon, ça à dû te coûter une fortune! »

« Tu sais Princesse, en 145 ans, on à le temps de se mettre à l'abri du besoin financier, mais si tu veux j'ai beaucoup d'autres besoins à satisfaire... héhéhé. » dit-il en ricanant.

« Certainement Damon, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, comment vais-je faire pour te rembourser? » Demandais-je.

Parfois vraiment je devrais tourner ma langue sept fois dans ma bouche avant de parler, si je continue de lui donner des opportunités comme celles-ci, c'est dans SA bouche que MA langue va finir par tourner. Ew Ew Ew et double Ew, pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir un élevage de papillons dans le ventre lorsque je suis près de lui?

Et évidemment il ne rate pas l'occasion de se jouer de moi.

« Et bien... Attend un peu... laisse moi réfléchir, ces sièges sont convertibles...humm... Nous pouvons nous isoler... et si tu ne gémis pas trop fort... Avec le rideau fermé... » Raillât-il.

« DAMON! » Dis-je furieuse en lui claquant le bras trop fort pour ma main (autant dire une caresse pour lui!)

« Je te rappelle que nous faisons semblant! »

« Semblant? Impossible de simuler avec Damon Salvatore » Dit-il l'air outré!

Ben voyons... Et allez... Les papillons... Note pour moi-même: _Se ruer dans la première boutique venue pour acquérir un filet et un bombe insecticide!_

« Allez princesse détend toi et profite un peu, je peut bien t'offrir un peu de Luxe à défaut de la luxure que tu n'as de cesse de me refuser! »

« Mouais... je tiens à te rembourser quand même! Mais merci. » Lui dis-je.

« Hey ne t'inquiète pas tu auras de multiples occasions de le faire Princesse... »

Une fois de plus je roule des yeux mais dans mon fort intérieur, je me dis que finalement je suis heureuse d'avoir retrouvée mon ami, nos petites joutes verbales truffées de sous-entendus me manquais vraiment.

Tout le monde avait embarqués maintenant et les portes de l'avion se sont finalement fermées. Nous avons entendus la voix de notre commandant de bord nous annoncer la durée de noter vol ainsi que d'autres informations quelconques que je n'ai pas écoutées, j'étais déjà perdue dans mes pensées. Les roues de l'avion se sont misent à tourner à peu près en même temps que les rouages de ma pensée.

**Tempête sous un crâne! ELENA**

Nous voilà sur la piste prêts à nous envoler pour Paris, Damon et moi...! Incroyable...! Mais très vite l'excitation laisse la place à l'angoisse... Je sens que le stress monte, je serre si fort les accoudoirs de mon fauteuil que les jointures de mes doigts blanchissent, mon cœur s'affole, il tape si violemment contre ma poitrine qu'il pourrait bien finir par sauter sur mes genoux. Évidemment Damon ressent mon angoisse, il ne dit rien, simplement, il prend ma main dans la sienne, entremêle nos doigts et porte ma main à sa bouche pour y déposer un doux baisé rassurant. Enfin rassurant, rassurant, pas sûre, si vous étiez dans mon ventre, je ne suis pas certaine que vous ne partiriez pas en courant, tout ces papillons qui s'envolent et tourbillonnent, ew, ça me donne mal au cœur! Je vois bien qu'il me couve des yeux et instantanément une chaleur s'insinue dans mon bas ventre, vous savez juste en dessous des fameux papillons...! Je lui souris pour le remercier de son attention et referme aussitôt les yeux de peur de faire ou dire quoique ce soit qui serait dirigé pas mes hormones.

Je ne lâche pas sa main durant toute la manœuvre et bien que son emprise se soit relâchée, je goûte les confort de sa peau contre la mienne et décide qu'il me faut un peu de repos et de détente, je m'assoupis.

**Tempête sous un crâne! DAMON**

Let's go, Paris nous voilà! Il y à des années que je ne suis pas allé en France, en fait il y à exactement 68 ans! Une période de fuite, de débauche et de violence... de bon souvenirs en somme! Mais j'en suis sûr rien de comparable à ceux que ma princesse et moi allons construire. Je suis excité à l'idée de me retrouver seul avec Eléna, sans Saint Stéphan j'entends. Quand de surcroît je me dis que je suis en plus son « Fiancé », ahhhhhhh, je me délecte. Je compte bien être le meilleur des fiancé pour elle, attentif, dévoué et passionné. Voilà qui va être facile vu que je ressens déjà tout ça et plus pour Eléna, elle est mon amie, je mourrais pour elle. Bon à priori, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, nous n'allons pas au combat, nous allons à un mariage, bien qu' Eléna compte bien impressionner son adversaire! Euh... Attendez... Avec quoi déjà...? Ah oui... ha-ha MOI! L'idée qu'elle m'utilise comme une arme, moi un un vampire sanguinaire, m'amuse terriblement! Enfin aucun problème pour moi, qu'elle m'utilise autant qu'elle le désire et pour ce qu'elle veut, si elle manque d'idée, mon corps sexy et moi nous sommes très inventifs!

L'avion à décollé, c'est parti pour environs 10 heures de voyage dans un environnement confiné...hummmmm... Eléna ne m'a toujours pas lâchée la main je la caresse avec mon pouce, je sens qu'elle s'endort. Je la couvre avec une petite couverture, allonge son fauteuil et tire le rideau avec ma main libre. Elle ne lâche toujours pas, mais mieux elle gémit et tire sur mon bras tout en se retournant. Grâce à ma vitesse vampirique, j'allonge mon siège et me positionne derrière elle pour la bercer aux creux de mes bras, le nez dans ses cheveux, je dépose un baisé sur sa tête et capture son odeur avant de décider de me reposer un peu, (Ben oui, je ne peu tout de même pas me jeter sur elle comme ça... Quoique... Nonnnnn, Damon! ;p)

**De nouveau dans la tête d'Eléna.**

Hummm ça fait du bien une petite sieste réparatrice, deux heures de détente, Damon est toujours endormit, il si mignon, je suis nichée dans ses bras et n'ose pas bouger de peur de le déranger et je dois bien avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de changer de position. Doucement le steward ouvre le rideau et me propose une coupe de champagne, j'accepte après tout c'est peut-être mon dernier voyage avec Damon et en première classe, ça s'arrose. Je prend un Scotch pour lui (sa boisson favorite en dehors du sang bien sur!). J'aurais bien demandée au charmant personnel de bord s'il n'avait pas une ou deux poches de sangs, mais j'avoue j'ai eu peur de créer la panique dans l'avion en disant que mon ami vampire était affamé n'avait rien prévu pour dîner... :)

Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant... il va avoir faim... bravo maintenant c'est moi qui panique... quand il à faim, il devient vite irascible. Aïe aïe aïe je dois lui en parler à son réveil, savoir s'il à pris des dispositions. En même temps il n'y a pas d'urgence l'avion est plein de sac de sangs sur pied... Ew... mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, une fois servis le steward nous laisse en nous souhaitant un vol agréable. Je me rallonge près de Damon et lui fait face en attendant son réveil, mais voilà c'est à moi que je fais face, à mes sentiments! Je sens bien que je le regarde avec envie, pourquoi est-ce que je l'aime plus que je ne le devrais? Je passe vite ma main sur mon visage histoire de cacher mon expression d'ado attardée et peut-être même un petit filet de bave... Oups je l'ai réveillé, il me serre un peu plus près de lui et m'embrasse sur le bout du nez, ce qui ma vaut le plus beau vol de papillons de la journée et le visage le plus empourpré de ma jeune vie.

« humm, salut princesse. » dit-il.

« Salut Damon, bien dormi? »

« Toujours quand tu es dans mes bras! »

« Dis donc Damon, j'ai une question à te poser... » commençais-je.

« Hummm tu propose, je dispose... j'adooore! » dit-il ponctué d'un sourire sexy.

« Non sérieusement, on doit parler logistique » je ne savais pas comment le dire...

« Logistique? Tu veux parler de comment nous allons dormir une fois à l'hôtel? Toi dessus...? Moi derrière...? Dans le lit...? Sur les tapis...? » se moqua-t-il.

« Oh ta gueule Damon! »

Je roule des yeux et voilà qu'il m'adresse une moue toute triste!

« Tu me blesse ma princesse, mon cœur saigne quand tu me parle ainsi! » dit-il.

« Ouais c'est ça, en fait, je voulais parler d'alimentation pendant le voyage »

Il voyait très bien ou je voulais en venir mais il est joueur alors il a continué.

« Hum, pour toi ou pour moi? Non parce que pour toi le repas sera servi d'ici une heure et nous avons déjà nos apéritifs. Oh fait merci pour le scotch, délicate attention princesse. »

« Non Damon... »

« Et pour moi, et bien il y a... TOI...! » dit-il en sortant un peu ses crocs.

« N'y pense même pas Damon, il n'est pas question que je te laisse me mordre dans cet avion au milieu de nul part. » lui dis-je très fermement.

« Bon eh bien j'attendrais d'être à Paris pour te mordre... haha et si je craque, cet avion est un vrai distributeur de sang, j'en ai assez pour deux semaine au moins! »

« Tu n'est pas drôle Damon! »

« Pourtant je trouve que je le suis, allez princesse pas de panique j'ai un sac isotherme dans mon bagage à main avec mon goûter, je suis passé à l'hôpital avant de passer te prendre ma belle. » me rassura-t-il.

Il à dû lire le soulagement sur mon visage car il affichait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, fier de lui le diable!

« Bon maintenant il va falloir trouver un arrangement pour nos nuit à Paris. » lui dis-je.

« Oh on y est pas Eléna et puis je suis un gentleman tu pourras choisir ton côté du lit! »

« Ouh tu m'agaces Damon! Enfin peu importe tu ne me fais pas peur tu sais. »

« Vraiment? » Dit-il avec une lueur diabolique dans le regard.

Tout en plissant les yeux je me suis approché de son visage, si proche que je pouvais sentir son souffle frais sur mes lèvres, évidemment il n'a pas reculé on ne sait jamais des fois que je trébuche!

« Tu es mon ami, tu ne feras rien que je ne désire pas... » lui dis-je doucement.

Il incline la tête comme s'il réfléchissait à ce que je venais de dire, j'en profite pour poser ma bouche sur son oreille, il frissonne... et tout doucement je lui souffle à l'oreille:

« _Amis_ Damon... »

A mon tour de déposer un baisé dans son cou.

« Amis Eléna » répondit-il avec une voix suave.

Bon ça c'est fait! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais avoir du pouvoir sur lui me rassure, il faut que je prenne garde de ne pas me brûler les ailes car il suffirait d'un rien pour que je craque.

C'est vrai qu'il peut-être horrible parfois, mais moi je connais le vrai Damon, un homme doux passionné et surtout il ne ment jamais, enfin il ne ME ment jamais, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Stéphan.

Ah tiens Stéphan..., plus j'y pense et plus j'ai envie d'oublier, il me faut un homme qui ne me traite pas comme quelque chose qui va se briser, il me faut un homme qui me fasse confiance, qui me laisse prendre mes propres décisions, quitte à aller droit dans le mûr, je veux y aller seule!

Il me faut un homme plus comme... Damon?... oh Seigneur!

« Eléna, allo la terre ici la lune... Ou es-tu princesse? » me demanda-t-il m'arrachant à mes pensées.

« Pardon Damon, j'étais... enfin... je pensais à... Stéphan... » dis-je un peu tristement.

« Nous y voilà, Saint Stéphan, le retour! »

« Non, pas vraiment le retour comme tu dis, mais bon si ça ne te dérange pas je préfèrerais ne pas en parler, ok? » plaidais-je

« Ouh moi non plus je ne souhaite pas en parler c'est plus de d'accord pour moi ma belle! » répondit-il.

L'heure du dîné arrive, le repas est typiquement français, du foie gras, des aiguillettes de canards sauce aux morilles et en dessert...Damon... hahaha non... mais tout aussi fondant un moelleux au chocolat avec une sauce anglaise.

« Hum voudrais-tu être mon dessert princesse? »dit-il avec une voix basse et rauque.

Ouch... Chaleur..., je rougis à l'idée de, c'est alors qu'il brosse mes lèvres avec son doigt et le porte à sa bouche pour le sucer de manière suggestive...WAOUUUUUU ce gars transpire le sexe, il pousse un gémissement qui me retourne la cage à papillons!

« Il en restait un peu là! » dit-il avec malice.

Voilà maintenant un peu plus de quatre heures que nous sommes partis, Damon me fait remarquer que nous avons un petit écran privatif pour visionner quelques films, histoire de passer un peu le temps.

« Alors Princesse que veut-tu voir, en dehors de mon corps je veux dire, Action, Romance HORREURRR, une histoire de Vampire peut-être? Fait ton choix princesse. »

« Allez Damon surprend moi! »

« Ne me tente pas chérie... J'adore les défis, alors de l'amour, de l'action et des frissons pour que je puisse te serrer dans mes bras quand tu auras peur! » dit-il en souriant.

Allez je me lâche!

« Pfff pas besoin de ça pour que tu puisses me serrer dans tes bras, il suffit de demander... J'adore me blottir contre toi. » dis-je timidement.

« hummm je sais! » dit-il.

« Quelle arrogance! »

« Je sais » dit-il encore.

Il choisi un film français qui m'est totalement inconnu, mais peu importe, Damon s'installe, ouvre ses bras, arc un sourcil et me dis:

« Installe toi confortablement princesse, je suis tout à toi pour une semaine et autant de temps que tu voudras de moi! »

Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois, sitôt dit sitôt fait, je pose ma tête sur son épaule et mon bras sur sa poitrine, (parfaite soit dit en passant),ma main reposant sur sa cuisse, je me laisse aller en le papouillant gentiment. Il m'encercle des ses bras et le film commence.

_**AHHHAHHH ça se précise... laissez moi votre avis, et merci à miistii, Damaris bella luna et little miss salvatore pour leurs encouragement. **_


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

_Il choisi un film français qui m'est totalement inconnu, mais peu importe, Damon s'installe, ouvre ses bras, arc un sourcil et me dis:_

_« Installe toi confortablement princesse, je suis tout à toi pour une semaine et autant de temps que tu voudras de moi! »_

_Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois, sitôt dit sitôt fait, je pose ma tête sur son épaule et mon bras sur sa poitrine, (parfaite soit dit en passant),ma main reposant sur sa cuisse, je me laisse aller en le papouillant gentiment. Il m'encercle des ses bras et le film commence._

Damon et Eléna était confortablement installés, lovés l'un contre l'autre devant leur petit écran.

Damon regardait le film qui venait de commencer quand il sentit les doigts d'Eléna lui caresser la cuisse. Cette douce sensation allait juste le rendre dingue, surpris, il ne savait pas quoi faire... Répondre à ses élans de tendresse?... Ne rien faire?... Ou lui faire remarquer qu'elle se comportait tendrement avec le meurtrier de son frère?... Certainement pas la dernière solution il n'allait pas tout gâcher maintenant, il commençait à peine à se rapprocher, peut-être même commençait-elle à lui pardonner. Finalement il lui adressa un petit sourire made in Damon, celui qui la faisait fondre et resserra son étreinte comme pour lui dire de continuer.

Eléna pensait qu'elle ne devait pas trop se laisser aller avec Damon, il était tellement impulsif et limite instable qu'elle craignait de lui ré-accorder trop vite sa confiance, elle craignait d'être déçue, une fois encore. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait besoin de son contact, alors tant pis, d'un revers de la main elle balaye ses craintes et laisse aller sa main le long de la cuisse de son « fiancé », après tout s'ils devaient jouer les amoureux, ils allaient devoir avoir des gestes tendres l'un envers l'autre, et même plus, alors autant que ce soit naturel. Ils allaient d'ailleurs devoir aborder ce sujet et bien d'autres, mais Eléna avait juste envie de profiter du moment, alors elle se tût et se dit qu'ils avaient encore six heures de vol pour régler les détails de leur plan pour tromper Alicia.

Eléna eut une pensée pour Stéphan, avant c'était contre lui qu'elle se lovait, au jour d'aujourd'hui elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle comptait faire avec Damon, mais à cet instant précis, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer avec Stéphan, en aucun cas elle ne voulait lui faire du mal, mais elle allait devoir lui parler dès leur retour, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, mais plus comme elle le devrait, lui dire qu'ils devaient arrêter, être amis, ça oui elle l'espérait du plus profond de son cœur, mais cela ne dépendrais que de lui, en serra-t-il capable?...

C'est à ce moment là de ses pensée qu'elle sentit le main de Damon sur sa hanche, sa chemise remontait un peu, elle pouvait donc sentir le pouce de Damon la caresser délicatement juste au dessus de la ceinture de son jean. Inconsciemment, elle gémit de plaisir.

« Eh bien Princesse si tu gémis comme ça lorsque je pose ma main sur ta hanche, je vais devoir prévenir le personnel de l'hôtel de ne pas s'inquiéter, car lorsque je vais remonter mes doigts le long de tes cuisses pour te faire goûter de plaisirs dont tu n'as même pas idée, ils vont certainement appeler les secours! » dit-il avec un air mutin.

Du grand Damon, même si je le regarde avec un air furieux, au fond de moi j'adore quand il fait ça, je le sais et il le sait aussi. Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que moi aussi je peux jouer à son petit jeu!

« Hummmm, Damon, je ne peut pas attendre d'être à Paris pour découvrir les plaisirs dont tu me parles. » lui répondis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

AHAH Surpris monsieur? On fait moins le malin là hein! Il ne s'y attendait pas à celle là, tellement pas qu'il me regarde avec stupeur, mais il a vite fait de se ressaisir, il tire le rideau, et plonge ses yeux dans les miens avec défi.

« Bien princesse nous sommes seul, peut tu me répéter ça en me regardant dans les yeux...? parce que si c'est le cas je vais te faire rejoindre le _mile high club _»! ricanât-il.

« Le quoi? » ce fût tout ce que je pu répondre.

« le _mile high club _ma belle, c'est un club très prisé, pour y entrer, il te suffit me me laisser faire... » dit-il en se rapprochant encore et ajoute « de me laisser t'envoyer au septième ciel princesse là ou tu mérite d'avoir une résidence secondaire! »

Il faut vraiment que fasse quelque chose pour ces papillons, c'est plus fort que moi je le regarde et ris à plein poumon.

« Damon, je ne vais pas plus avoir des rapports sexuel avec toi que de te laisser me mordre dans cet avion! » lui dis-je à bout de souffle.

« Tant pis là encore j'attendrais Paris » dit-il en riant de plus belle.

Il dépose alors un petit baisé sur mon front et me dit:

« Eléna, il faut que tu arrêtes, tu vas avoir des ennuis, et avoir des ennuis avec un vampire n'est pas une très bonne chose... »

Il souriait, mais il y avait une part de sérieux que je ne comprenait pas dans son expression.

« Pourquoi dis tu ça, que j'arrête quoi? » demandais-je.

« De faire ton Damon, de me faire du charme Eléna, si tu continue je vais t'embrasser si fougueusement que plus jamais tu ne pourras te passer de moi! Remarque peut-être que je devrais, nous avons besoin d'entraînement si nous voulons être crédible au mariage... »

« Ok ok, ça y est tu me fais peur, j'arrête de jouer et on regarde le film. » Dis-je un peu déçue de moi-même.

Je mourrais d'envie de continuer et de le pousser dans ses retranchements, mais je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir gérer ça correctement, alors mieux valait appuyer un peu sur la pédale de frein, plutôt que de faire une méchante sortie de route et de devoir passer une semaine avec un Damon frustré ou pire encore.

« Trouillarde! » fut sa seule réponse.

J'allais me redresser pour ne pas le tenter plus mais il ne m'a pas laissé bougé.

« Ou compte tu aller princesse? Ne bouge pas je sais que tu aimes être allongée près de moi, et j'adore pouvoir te câliner sans que tu veuilles me tuer, alors reste ici et regardons le film, d'accord? » dit-il.

Ravie de continuer a me détendre dans ses bras et sous ses doigts, je frotte ma joue sur sa poitrine, relève une peu la tête et l'embrasse dans le cou avant de me concentrer sur le film.

Le film était sûrement très bien, mais la douceur des caresses de Damon m'ont plongée dans les bras de Morphée, je m'endormis un bras en travers de son ventre et une main sous son tee-shirt.

**Tempête sous un crâne. Damon**

Eléna s'est endormie, j'écoute les battements de son cœur, se son est fascinent, ma douce Eléna, que ferais-je si je la perdait, elle qui m'a rendu un peu de mon humanité, elle qui sait voir le meilleur en moi, elle est ma faiblesse mais aussi ma plus grande force. Je sens bien que notre relation évolue, ce voyage apporte son lot de surprise. Le film n'a plus aucun intérêt maintenant, j'ai le plus beau spectacle du monde sous les yeux, ma princesse endormie dans mes bras, j'éteins l'écran, pour me concentrer sur elle et seulement sur elle.

C'est vrai qu'elle ressemble à katherine, mais elle est tellement plus, elle est douce, vrai, pleine de compassion, elle est la meilleure personne que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Et croyez moi en 145 ans on en voit du monde!

Pour rien au monde je ne lui ferais du mal à nouveau, je glisse ma main sous sa chemise pour lui caresser le dos, elle bouge un peu pour me donner un meilleur accès et sans ouvrir les yeux me sourit.

Son sourire est incroyablement, rien ne m'a jamais autant touché, habituellement quand une femme me sourit, je pense à la faire hurler mon nom de plaisir, à me nourrir d'elle et à la contraindre de m'oublier et ce dans les trois jours qui suivent au plus tard. Mais son sourire à elle me donne envie de la chérir pour le reste de ma vie, de la protéger, de lui donner le meilleur de moi-même en priant Dieu que ça suffise.

Je ferme les yeux pour profiter pleinement du moment, de son odeur, de notre complicité et finalement je m'endors.

Elle s'agite, son rythme cardiaque augmente, elle rêve, je lui caresse les cheveux pour la calmer.

« Shuuuttt princesse, je suis là, tout va bien, tu n'as rien à craindre, je... » chuchotais-je en m'arrêtant juste à temps, juste avant de LE dire, je ne suis pas prêt, et elle non plus.

« Dors beauté, je veille sur toi. » ajoutais-je.

Dans un murmure que seul un vampire pouvait entendre Eléna dit: « Merci mon beau chevalier. ».

Nous nous réveillâmes au son de la voix du commandant de bord annonçant que nous survolions la France et que nous atterririons d'ici une heure environs, aucun d'entre nous n'avait envie de bouger, mais je me suis redressé un peu pour la réveiller en douceur, elle me regarde et dans ses yeux je vois de la confiance, une chose que je n'aurais jamais osé espérer, elle est vraiment incroyable.

« Salut princesse, bien dormis? »

« Toujours quand je suis dans tes bras! » Dit-elle avec malice.

_(Tiens un air de déjà vu...)_

« Bon il nous reste environs une heure, si on parlait un peu du programme de la semaine princesse? Tu m'as bien dis que ton amie venait nous prendre à l'aéroport? »

« Oui, elle nous dépose à l'hôtel pour que l'on se repose et on se retrouve demain soir chez les parents de Pierre pour le dîné. Ce qui nous laisse la soirée de ce soir le journée de demain libre. » dit-elle

« Parfait! En arrivant à l'hôtel j'irais récupérer les clé de la voiture que j'ai loué et je t'emmène dîner dans un petit restaurant romantique, à Paris c'est un minimum! »

« Tu as loué une voiture? Je sais que tu es un gentleman, mais je ne veut pas que tu dépense ton argent pour moi Damon! » dis-je tout en sachant que c'était comme si je pissais dans ma contrebasse, puisque de toute façon il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête.

« Mais je tiens à être un fiancé digne de ce nom ma chérie! D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'on en parle, depuis quand sommes nous fiancé, comment nous sommes nous rencontrés et le plus important quelles sont les règles du jeu? Jusqu'où suis autorisé à aller dans mon rôle en public? »

« Et je suis certaine que tu vas mettre un point d'honneur à être parfait... En ce qui concerne notre histoire, pourquoi ne pas dire la vérité?Au moins on ne s'embrouillera pas comme ça. Qu'en dis-tu? Je sortais avec ton frère, on s'est séparé et tu as profité d'un instant de faiblesse de ma part pour me débaucher parce que tu es un vampire démoniaque! Bon en évitant la partie Vampire bien sûr, gardons un peu de mystère ce serait dommage d'affoler tout Paris. »

« Ça marche pour moi, maintenant dis moi, les câlins en public sont-ils autorisés, puis-je te donner la main, hummm puis glisser ma langue dans ta bouche et affoler tes hormones au point que tu oublis les gens qui seront autour de nous se demandant si nous allons faire l'amour là tout de suite juste devant eux? » dit-il.

« Ew Damon, s'il te plaît calme toi » dis-je en le bousculant avec mon épaule. « Je te propose de faire ce que tu semble judicieux je te fais confiance, je te demande juste de ne pas faire quelque chose qui me mettrais mal à l'aise, en ce qui concerne les baisés et bien j'avoue que je suis un peu angoissée... » dis-je.

Il ne m'a pas laissé finir ma phrase et a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, son baisé était doux, ses mains étaient de chaque côté de mes joues et je me suis perdue dans son haleine, sa langue est venue brossée ma lèvre supérieur, ce qui m'a valu un intense frisson. J'ai entrouvert mes lèvres et sa langue est venue explorer ma bouche, lentement, tendrement avant de reculer et de me regarder dans les yeux avec une intensité qui aurait pu me faire tomber si je n'avais pas été assise. Je devais avoir l'air stupide, presque incohérente car son baisé était juste incroyable!

« Ne sois pas angoissée princesse, je maîtrise l'art du baisé, elles vont toute mourir de jalousie, et je promet de ne pas être un méchant petit vampire, ou du moins pas trop! »

« Euh..., waou Damon, je ne sais pas quoi dire, à part que tu dois me promettre de toujours vérifier que je suis assise quand tu seras pour m'embrasser comme ça, je ne voudrais pas que mes jambes me fasses faux bond en public! Tu dois aussi me promettre de ne pas faire ça trop souvent, je ne suis pas sûr que mon cœur puisse le supporter... » murmurais-je incapable de retrouver ma voix.

« Maintenant au moins tu sais à quoi t'attendre, tu peu laisser tomber l'angoisse, et si tes jambes te lâches mes bras eux ne te laisserons jamais tomber princesses. » dit-il évidemment très fier de lui.

Nous avons entamés notre descente sur Paris, et je n'aime pas plus l'atterrissage que le décollage mais cette fois plutôt que d'essayer d'arracher mes accoudoirs, je prend moi-même la main de Damon, nos doigts se croisent et je me calme instantanément. Tout se passe bien l'avion est au sol et nous nous préparons à débarquer. Nous nous levons pour rejoindre la porte de débarquement, damon porte nos bagages à main de sa main gauche et de la droite il saisi ma main.

« C'est parti princesse, allons leur montrer à quel point je suis chanceux d'avoir une si belle femme à mon bras! » dit-il en m'adressant un sourire _ultrabright._

Damon attendait nos bagages devant le tapis roulant quand je repérais Alicia de l'autre côté de la vitre séparant la zone de bagagerie et le reste de l'aéroport. Je me dirigeais à sa rencontre sachant que Damon n'aurait pas de mal à me repérer avec son acuité visuel démesurée. Lorsqu'elle me vit elle se mit à crier mon nom en ouvrant les bras.

« Eléna, Que je suis heureuse que tu sois là, tu m'as tellement manquée... comme tu es belle, mais tu es seule? » dit-elle.

« Alicia, je suis ravie d'être là, toi aussi tu m'as manquée, regarde toi tu rayonne, ça fait plaisir à voir. » lui répondis-je.

J'allais reprendre la parole lorsque Damon à fait son entrée, J'ai bien cru que la mâchoire d'Alicia allait tomber par terre, hum effet garanti, surtout quand il l'a regarder dans les yeux en lui prenant la main pour la porter à sa bouche et lui faire un baise main en se présentant.

« Alicia je suppose, permettez moi de me présenter: Damon Salvatore, le fiancé d'Eléna, permettez moi de vous dire que la description élogieuse qu'Eléna m'a fait de vous est loin de vous rendre honneur vous êtes merveilleuse mademoiselle. » Ronronnât-il tout encerclant ma taille avec son bras.

« Waou, euh..., merci » marmonnait-elle tout en essayant de retrouver une couleur normal. « Eh bien je suppose que vous devez être épuisés par ce long voyage, je vais vous conduire à votre hôtel, j'imagine qu'une douche et un lit sont vos vœux les plus cher aujourd'hui. »

« Nous vous en serions grès Alicia, Eléna est épuisé et une douche _NOUS_ détendra sûrement. » dit Damon en me faisant un clin d'œil suffisamment appuyé pour qu'Alicia le remarque.

A mon tour d'avoir les joues qui s'empourpre, et devinez quoi les papillons se réveillent... Merci Damon!

Alicia détourne le regard et nous conduit jusqu'à sa voiture, une Audi Q7 noir flambant neuve avec laquelle elle comptait bien nous impressionner. Elle s'installe au volant pendant que Damon m'ouvre la portière, me prend la main pour m'aider à m'installer avant de charger les bagages dans le coffre et de s'installer à l'arrière. Nous bouclons nos ceintures et nous nous dirigeons vers l'hôtel. Durant le voyage, nous parlons de tout et de rien, de nos familles respectives, de nos souvenirs communs, le trajet est assez court, Damon ne prend part à la conversation que pour vanter mon courage ou ma bonté, cela me gêne beaucoup, lorsque je lui dis qu'il est de parti pris, ça l'amuse beaucoup.

Nous arrivons devant l'hôtel ou nous sommes logés, il est très beau très bien situé, en plein centre de Paris. Damon descend de la voiture pour m'ouvrir la portière, et me tendre une main puissante pour m'aider à descendre et évidemment je trébuche pour finir pendue à son cou.

« Hey Princesse, si tu me tombe dans les bras sans que j'ai à faire d'effort que vais-je faire de mes plans pour te mettre dans mon lit ce soir? » dit-il avec un sourire diaboliquement sexy.

Alicia nous regarde en souriant et nous dit qu'elle est désolée mais qu'elle doit se sauver car Pierre l'attend. Et elle cru bon d'ajouter:

« Rentrez vite avant de mettre le feu au trottoir. Bonne nuit à demain. »

Nous lui souhaitons une bonne soirée et entrons dans le hall de réception. Un groom s'occupe de nos bagages, pendant que Damon reçoit nos clés de chambre de l'hôtesse d'accueil et remplit les papiers nécessaires à notre enregistrement.

Une fois les formalités réglée, nous arrivons à notre chambre, chambre qui en fait se révèle être une suite magnifique. Et avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit j'entends:

« Tu mérites le meilleur Eléna, ma princesse ne va pas séjourner dans une simple chambre. » dit Damon.

« Merci, mais tu me gâtes trop je pourrais m'y habituer prend garde. »lui répondis-je sincèrement.

Une fois nos bagages posés dans la suite, Damon remercie le groom et lui donne un généreux pourboire. Nous défaisons nos bagages et Damon sort une sacoche à vêtement qu'il va accrocher dans la salle de bain. Je range mes affaires et me jette sur le lit immense, les bras en croix en soupirant de bonheur. Damon me rejoint en souriant, il s'assoie près de moi et me regarde.

« Damon, étais tu obligé de sous-entendre que tu allez me sauter dessus dès que nous serions dans la chambre devant Alicia? » Dis-je fermement comme si je réprimandais un enfant.

« Mais qui a dit que c'était un sous-entendu, c'est un fait princesse » me dit-il très amusé par la situation.

Je lève les yeux au plafond et lui donne une tape dans le dos.

« Allez princesse, je te laisse la première place dans la salle de bain, puisque tu as fini de ranger tes affaires. »

« Ok je rêve d'un bon bain chaud, merci Damon. »

Lorsque j'entre dans la salle de bain, je découvre un lieu digne de conte de fée, mon bain est déjà coulé, chaud, plein de mousse, il y à des bougies tout autour de la baignoire et un petit mot sur la baignoire.

_Pour toi princesse, détend toi, surtout si tu as besoin de quoi que soit fait le moi savoir, je me ferais un plaisir de te rejoindre._

_Love._

_D._

Je me déshabille et me glisse dans la baignoire et avant de m'en rendre compte je m'assoupis, détendue et enivrée par les douces effluves des sel de bain que Damon à choisi pour moi.

Je me réveille lorsque l'eau commence à se rafraichir, tout est calme dans la suite j'entends juste un fond musical, une musique douce, je me dis que Damon doit se détendre avec un bon scotch dans la main. Je me drape dans la serviette la plus moelleuse que je n'ai jamais vu, me sèche les cheveux devant le miroir ou se trouve un autre mot, qui n'y étais pas quand je suis entrée...

_Un petit cadeau pour moi princesse, ouvre la sacoche._

_Love._

_D._

J'ouvre la sacoche et en sors une des plus belles robes noire que je n'ai jamais vu, élégante et sexy à la fois, assortie à une paire chaussures à talon noirs le tout avec un autre petit mot.

_Pour notre dîné de ce soir._

_Love._

_D._

Je me presse de finir de me préparer et bien sur tout est exactement à ma taille, je me maquille sobrement et arrange mes cheveux avant de me diriger vers la porte de la salle de bain.

Lorsque j'ouvre la porte mon Damon m'attend, vêtu du plus sexy des costumes qui n'ai jamais été taillé, avec un sourire qui me coupe le souffle.

« Damon que tu es beau, merci pour le cadeau. »

« Le plaisir est pour moi princesse, maintenant suis moi. » dit-il en me tendant la main.

« Ou allons nous? » Demandais-je.

« Surprise... »

Il me mène hors de la chambre et lorsque nous arrivons dans la pièce principale, je découvre, une table pour deux des roses un peu partout dans la pièce et des plats sous cloches d'argent. Je pense que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre un moment, avant de se mettre a claquer contre ma poitrine au point de me couper le souffle.

« Damon c'est merveilleux » soufflais-je d'une voix à peine audible « Tu es fou... je ne mérite pas tant d'attention, surtout quand nous ne sommes que tout les deux, tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant. »

« Tu as raison » dit-il « tu mérites bien plus mais en si peu de temps c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire... » ajoutât-il en me conduisant à table une des ses mains sur le bas de mon dos. « Et pour ta gouverne je ne ferais jamais _semblant_ de prendre soin de toi! J'ai juste pensé que tu serais trop fatiguée pour profiter d'une sortie au restaurant. »

« Que puis-je dire, merci, tu es un ange, un véritable amour. »

Nous dînons dans le calme, des mets succulent, un vin délicieux et un dessert au chocolat si fondant que je fini par sucer mes doigts pour ne pas en perdre une miette, ce qui me vaut un regard plus que suggestif de mon « fiancé ». Nous parlons pendant un moment de tout mais surtout d'Alicia et de nos plan de guerre, lorsque je baille doucement.

« Allez princesse au lit tu es épuisée. »

« Hum oui c'est vrai, épuisée, repu mais surtout comblée. » Lui dis-je en souriant.

Je me lève de table pour me rendre dans la chambre, et quand je passe près de Damon je le prend dans mes bras et lui donne un tout petit baisé sur la joue.

Je suis enfin en pyjama et je m'apprête à me mettre au lit quand Damon entre dans la chambre.

« Joli pyjama... » dit-il moqueur. « Je prend un oreiller et je te laisse » ajoutât-il.

« Ou va tu Damon? »

« Sur le canapé... »

« Tu ne vas certainement pas dormir sur le canapé, tu es civilisé tu n'as pas l'intention de me violer? Non! Alors ramène ton joli petit cul ici! »lui ordonnais-je.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres princesses! » dit-il en se déshabillant, ne gardant qu'une paire de boxer noir qui lui faisait le cul le plus sexy du monde.

Il s'allonge dans le lit, sur le dos les bras en croix au dessus de la tête. Je vis ça comme une invitation et je suis allé me lover contre sa poitrine. Il place son bras autour de moi et me caresse l'épaule de manière sensuelle.

« Bonne nuit princesse, fait de beau rêves. »

« Damon...? » murmurais-je.

« Oui princesse? »

« Hummmm »dis-je timidement « puis-je avoir un baisé...? »

« Tu peux avoir ce que tu veux Eléna! » dit-il avant de me donner le plus sensuel des baisé que je n'ai jamais eu.

« Bonne nuit Damon... A demain mon chevalier blanc. »

Je le vit sourire et décide de fermer les yeux sur cette note fantastique.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Avant tout un grand merci pour vos commentaires, c'est motivant de savoir que vous appréciez. Continuez de me donner votre avis, ça compte beaucoup pour moi.**

**On continu, have fin!**

Chapitre 4

_« Bonne nuit princesse, fait de beau rêves. »_

_« Damon...? » murmurais-je._

_« Oui princesse? »_

_« Hummmm »dis-je timidement « puis-je avoir un baisé...? »_

_« Tu peux avoir ce que tu veux Eléna! » dit-il avant de me donner le plus sensuel des baiser que je n'ai jamais eu._

_« Bonne nuit Damon... A demain mon chevalier blanc. »_

_Je le vit sourire et décide de fermer les yeux sur cette note fantastique._

Je me réveillais vers 3 heure du matin, sûrement le décalage horaire, et peut-être un peu ma conscience aussi. Damon était couché sur le ventre son visage tourné vers moi, endormi. Trois heures du matin à paris ça fait dans les...21h a Mystic Falls, je me lève et décide d'appeler Jenna et Jer pour leur donner des nouvelles. Je compose le numéro tout en m'installant confortablement sur le canapé du salon. Voilà ça sonne...

« Allo? » dit la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

« Allo, tante Jenna, c'est moi, ça va? » dis-je

« Oui super et toi comment c'est passé le voyage? Et Damon il se comporte bien avec toi? Tu sais je pense toujours que c'était une mauvaise idée de lui demander de t'accompagner, il me fait peur, je ne lui fais pas confiance. » dit Jenna.

N'ayant aucune envie d'entamer ce genre de conversation au beau milieu de la nuit, j'ignore ses derniers commentaires et dit:

« Oui Tante Jenna, le voyage s'est formidablement bien passé et Damon avait changé nos billets pour des places en première, j'aurais voulu que tu vois notre cabine, mieux qu'un hôtel, j'ai dormi quasiment durant tout le voyage, on nous a servi un repas incroyable, on se serrais cru dans un restaurant gastronomique. » lui dis-je avec enthousiasme.

« Eh bien, ça a l'air génial, et l'hôtel comment sont vos chambres? Demande jenna

Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit ravie de savoir que je partage le lit du mec le plus sexy de la planète alors je lui dit:

« Notre suite est extra tante Jenna, il y un grand séjour avec une cheminée, deux belles chambres et une salle bain comme je n'en avait jamais vu, rien que la baignoire est plus grande que notre cuisine! »

« Tu dois être au septième ciel » dit alors Jeremy!

« Hey salut Jer, comment vas-tu? Et ces quelques jours de camping avec Bonnie? » dis-je ravie d'entendre la voix de mon frère.

« Ouais bien, on s'est bien amusé...! » Répondit-il à l'évidence mal à l'aise.

Il va falloir que j'en parle à Bonnie si je veux en savoir plus...

« Bon Jer, je vais devoir vous laisser et aller me coucher, il est presque 3 heures 30 ici. A Bientôt vous deux, prenez soin de vous et embrassez rick. » dis-je en baillant.

« Ok Eléna, dors bien » dit Jeremy

« Bonne nuit Eléna, et surtout rappelle nous vite. » conclut tante Jenna.

« Oui je le ferais, bisous à vous deux. » terminais-je.

Humm je m'en suis bien sortie, pas eu besoin de m'étendre sur Damon... _M'étendre sur Damon_, comme c'est amusant le choix des mots que nous pouvons faire parfois... Révélateur...! aurais-je le profond désir de m'étendre sur lui... hummm... possible!

Bon Bonnie maintenant, je me retourne vers la porte de la chambre et remarque Damon à changé de position et que le drap est tombé à hauteur de ses cuisses, révélant son boxer, je me lèche les lèvres avant de me ressaisir et de composer le numéro de Bonnie.

Elle répond dès la première sonnerie.

« Hey un indicatif étranger...? Ce ne serait pas ma meilleur amie au bout du fil...? » Dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

« Bingo Bonnie! » répondis-je amusée, « Tu vas bien? Alors ces quelques jours avec mon frère? » demandais-je impatiente d'entendre sa réponse.

Ce qui ne tarda pas.

« Oh Eléna je suis contente que tu en parles, je ne sais pas ou j'en suis, Jer est devenu un homme, et un homme qui ne m'est pas indifférent... je ne sais pas quoi faire, c'est ton frère et en plus il est plus jeune que moi et... ew... comment te dire ça... » Dit bonnie extrêmement mal à l'aise.

« Quoi Bonnie... vous avez couchés ensemble... si c'est le cas, pas de problème pour moi, je t'aime et j'aime mon frère, il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien! » lui dis-je en tentant de la rassurer.

« Merci Eléna, tu ne sait pas à quel point ta réaction me soulage. Et pour ton information, nous n'avons fait que flirter, je n'ai pas pu aller plus loin sans t'en avoir parlé avant, je crois que j'avais besoin de ta bénédiction. » Dit-elle en riant.

« Eh bien tu l'as ma chérie, prend bien soin de mon frère pour moi. En attendant que je rentre. »dis-je.

« Compte sur moi ma belle, et sinon comment ça va pour toi? Et le monstre qui te sert de cavalier, il n'est pas trop pénible, si c'est la cas dis le moi je me ferais un plaisir de lui régler son compte. » crut-elle bon d'ajouter.

« Non Bonnie, tu te trompe sur Damon, Il est adorable avec moi, il prend soin de moi, je crois vraiment que je compte pour lui, et je dois dire qu'il compte pour moi. Je sais que tu ne vas pas apprécier, mais je lui fais confiance et je crois que je nourris des sentiments de plus en plus fort pour Damon. » dis-je en vérifiant par dessus mon épaule qu'il dormait encore.

« Eléna tu es dingue! Il est dangereux, incontrôlable et sanguinaire ne me dis pas que tu l'aime... et Stéphan alors? »

« Ok Bonnie! je ne te le dirais pas! » dis-je _(et hop un tour de passe passe à la Damon!)_

« Ouais je vois qu'il à une bonne influence sur toi! Enfin tu es une grande fille, je vais aller me coucher, prend soin de toi et quoi qu'il arrive, je suis ton amie Eléna, appel si tu as besoin de moi. » Conclut-elle.

« Merci Bonnie je t'aime aussi. A bientôt. » terminais-je.

Voilà le moment que je redoutais le plus, je devrais surement téléphoner à Stéphan, mais je n'en ai pas le courage, alors un petit texto devrais suffire, surtout qu'il ne sait pas que Damon est avec moi, si je lui parle de vive voix, il va sentir que je lui cache quelque chose et je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de subir un interrogatoire. Oui bon je sais ça manque de classe et de courage, mais on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a.

_**Slt Stefan, comment va?**_

_**Just 1 pti sms pour te dire**_

_**ke tou va b1, j'espère qu'il**_

_**en é de même pour toi.**_

_**On se parle tré vite.**_

_**Bisous E.**_

Bon ben ça c'est fait. Il est maintenant 4 heure et quart, il est temps pour moi de retourner au lit. J'entre dans la chambre en silence et me recouche près de Damon. Au moment ou j'allais me rendormir, Damon dit sans même ouvrir les yeux:

« Satanée sorcière...Humm j'ai aimé ce que tu lui as dit et tu as raison tu compte pour moi, plus que personne n'a jamais compté. »

Sur ces mots ils me prend dans ses bras me serre contre lui. Satanée audience vampire!

« Je sais Damon, je sais. Et tu compte aussi pour moi, bien plus que je ne l'aurais jamais cru. » dis-je.

« Alors comme ça il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien tu disais...? » Dit-il un sourire vissé aux lèvres.

« J'avais pourtant vérifiée que tu dormais de peur que tout ce que je dise puisse être utilisés contre moi... » répondis-je.

« Raté princesse. »

Effectivement, note pour moi-même, la prochaine fois vérifier que Damon est absent si je dois téléphoner.

Nous étions tout les deux couchés côte à côte sur le dos, je lui ai souhaité une bonne nuit et mes suis mise sur le côté en lui tournant le dos. Je m'assoupissais quand j'ai sentis Damon venir se coller contre moi, il avait mis sa main sur mon ventre et traçait de petits cercles avec ses doigts sous mon top, c'était agréable je n'ai pas eu envie de le repousser, j'ai même levée mon bras pour qu'il puisse m'enserrer la taille. Je me sens bien dans ses bras, en sécurité sans jamais être enfermée. Nous nous endormons pour quatre ou cinq heures au plus.

Eléna bouge beaucoup elle me donne des coups d'épaules, de petits coups, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'a réveillé, ce qui m'a tiré du sommeil, c'est plutôt les petits mouvements de ses fesses alors que je suis niché derrière elle, j'avoue avoir besoin de tout le self contrôle que j'ai acquis en 145 ans pour ne pas lui sauter dessus... voilà qu'elle gémit maintenant, décidément rien ne me serra épargné, Je lui passe la main sur la hanche et avant même que j'ai eu le temps de dire « shuuuttt », elle se retourne vers moi et gémit mon nom avec une voix rauque. Aïe cette fois c'en est trop mon self contrôle baisse et mon érection monte!

Si elle ne quitte pas ce rêve rapidement je n'arriverais jamais à retrouver le sommeil, en même temps si je la réveille elle risque de me trouver dans un drôle d'état en voulant se lover contre moi... Ce pourrait-être amusant de voir sa tête, je me replace donc derrière elle et resserre mon étreinte de façon à coller ma virilité juste entre ses fesses.

« Eléna... Princesse... Réveille toi... » Murmurais-je à son oreille « Tu rêves... »

« humm Damon... quoi... Je suis Ko, laisse moi dormir s'il te plaît... »

maintenant qu'elle était un peu réveillée elle bougea fébrilement pour se réinstaller correctement, quand tout à coup elle pris conscience de l'énorme chose qui avait poussée dans son dos, Mon Dieu, la nature à vraiment gâtée Damon et ce dans tout les sens du terme, se dit-elle. Que devait-elle faire, elle n'osait plus bouger.

« Euh... Damon?... Dis moi ce que je sens dans mon dos, c'est bien ce que je pense? »

« ça dépend Princesse, à quoi penses-tu? » Dit-il amusé.

S'il comptait sue moi pour parler de son érection à haute voix, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil!

« DAMON! » Dis -je en essayant d'être ferme.

« Quoi? c'est de ta faute princesse, tu te frotte contre moi, tu gémis, et tu murmure mon nom de la façon la plus sensuelle que je n'ai jamais entendu! Je ne suis qu'un homme! »Dit-il.

Ahhh mon dieu je me souviens; je rêvais de lui et il me faisait découvrir les fameux plaisirs dont il m'avait parlé dans l'avion. Je ne sais plus ou me mettre j'ai honte, même dans le noir tout le monde pourrait me voir tellement je suis rouge, Damon le sent bien sur et me dit:

« Est-ce qu'au moins j'ai assuré dans ton rêve, parce que sinon je peu remédier à ça immédiatement tu sais. »

« Ohhhhhhhhhhhh j'ai honte... » dis-je en me cachant sous son bras.

« Mais non Eléna tu n'as vraiment pas à avoir honte, j'ai adoré t'entendre gémir mon nom, c'était la chose la plus excitante que je n'avais jamais entendu »

« Ne te moque pas de moi, Damon, peut-on cesser d'en parler et se rendormir s'il te plaît? » plaidais-je.

« Quoi tu vas oser me laisser dans cet état là! » dit-il frustré. « vu ta tête je crois bien que oui, allez princesse oubli mais par pitié rêve de Stéphan que j'ai des pulsions meurtrières plutôt qu'un appétit sexuel débordant. »

« Pardon Damon »

« Pas de problème princesse, je vais survivre et puis demain je vais pouvoir t'embrasser autant que je veux, puisque nous jouons aux amoureux. »

« Ouais je ne suis plus si sûre de jouer... »

« Intéressant, je devrais vérifier ça, comme nous sommes seul, si je t'embrasse tu ne devrais pas me laisser aller trop loin... » dit il.

Il joignit le geste à la parole en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue demandant un accès ouvert à ma bouche, j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou me souvenant du plaisir que j'avais eu dans mon rêve, j'ouvris ma bouche pour lui ainsi que mes jambes. Il se glissa sur moi avant de nous retourner tout les deux. Me voilà maintenant à cheval sur lui, position dans laquelle la puissance de sa virilité ne laissait aucun doute, ses mains se glisse sous mon top dans mon dos puis descendent dans mon short sur mes fesses, ils les empoignent fermement et me dit:

« Ok on ne joue plus! Mais je pense qu'on devrait y aller doucement, si mon cœur battait encore je pourrais avoir un crise cardiaque... Et surtout je ne veux pas te perdre, si jamais tu venais à regretter, je m'en voudrais alors maintenant on va dormir et demain je te promet un journée romantique dans Paris. »

« Oui ça me paraît être une bonne idée » répondis-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de me rallonger dans ses bras. « Oh fait dois-je encore rêver de Stéphan? » demandais avec un air taquin.

« hahahhhhhhhhhhhh! Dors! » me dit-il et c'est ce que je fis.

Le lendemain matin nous nous sommes réveillés vers 9h00, Damon ne voulait pas me lâcher en prétextant que nous n'avions pas eu assez de sommeil vu que nous avions passés la moitié de la nuit à parler et à nous bécoter. Mais moi j'avais envie de profiter de cette belle journée pour visiter Paris avec mon « fiancé »... c'est bizarre comme on s'habitue facilement à certain mots... je bondis hors du lit et file sous la douche en lançant un regard tendre à Damon.

« Si tu continu de me regarder comme ça Princesse, je vais finir par penser que c'est une invitation pour moi à venir te rejoindre sous la douche! »

« Et si s'en était une...? » dis-je amusée.

« Alors tu ne verrais rien de Paris aujourd'hui, je te ferais l'amour partout dans cette suite et une fois que nous aurions fait le tour de la suite... » dit-il.

« Ok ok... je vais me doucher! Seule! » l'interrompis-je.

Je me dépêchais de prendre ma douche, pour pouvoir partir au plus tôt. Lorsque je sorti de la salle de bain je vérifiait que damon avait quitté la chambre. Car évidemment je ne sais pas ou j'avais la tête en entrant dans la salle de bain ;-p, mais j'ai oubliée mes vêtements dans la chambre. Je sorti donc en serviette... Personne en vue, je tombe la serviette et enfile un ensemble de sous vêtements en dentelle rose, lorsque j'entends juste derrière moi un « hummm jolie! », je me retourne pour voir Damon appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je rougis et lui dit

« A la douche voyeur, c'est ton tour! »

« ok c'est donc a toi de mater, je laisse la porte ouverte? » répondit-il.

« tu es infernal, pire qu'un enfant... »

« Ok mais juste au cas ou ne ferme pas à clé » et il tira la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui.

Je résistais à la tentation d'aller jeter un œil et me prépara à partir. Je fût enfin prête quand je vis la porte s'ouvrir et Damon sortir en serviette. Il me regarda et la laissa tomber devant moi pour enfiler un boxer me laissant ainsi profiter d'un spectacle incroyable, ses fesses sexy. Hum.

- « Mais qu'est-ce tu fais? » dis-je.

Il me regarde et dit:

- « J'ai l'ambition d'apporter ma contribution à la déchirante question du plaisir féminin. »

Et il termine de s'habiller sans un mot de plus, et je sors de la chambre toute chamboulée.

Damon me rejoint dans le salon.

« Alors prête pour une promenade romantique? » dit-il en passant son bras autour de ma taille.

« Oui, fin prête par quoi on commence? »

Eh bien on passe par la réception pour être sûr que notre voiture sera prête pour rejoindre Alicia et Pierre dans la soirée et je t'emmène dans le centre de paris sur les quai, tu va adorer. » dit-il.

Nous descendons à la réception, Damon s'occupe de la voiture et nous sortons main dans la main.

C'est une belle journée que ce mardi, nous sommes arrivés hier dans la soirée, nous étions amis et

aujourd'hui nous sommes... nous sommes quoi? En couple? Amoureux? Amant? Non pas encore amant, nous sommes ensemble et c'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment.

Nous nous promenons dans Paris, Damon me montre les monuments que nous croisons en me racontant leurs histoires, c'est incroyable ce qu'il sait, pour certain il les a même vu sortir de terre, c'est fou je n'arrive pas à réaliser qu'il à 145 ans. Ouh c'est dégoutant je sors avec un vieux...

Nous arrivons sur les quais, c'est formidable, il y a pleins de petites échoppes qui proposent des livres anciens, Damon m'explique que sont les _« bouquinistes »._

« Damon c'est génial, moi qui adore lire, il y à même des livres en anglais... »

« Je savais que tu aimerais. » dit-il.

Je me promène pendant une heure fouillant tout les stand, remarquant quelques livres, mais quand je reviens sur mes pas pour les obtenir, ils ont tous disparus, tant pis nous continuons notre promenade, Damon me propose une promenade en bateau, soit dit en passant drôle de nom ses bateaux: des Bateaux Mouches... Je demande à Damon s'il connait l'origine de ce nom.

« En fait tout est parti d'un canular, en 1953, un homme appelé Jean Bruel à eu l'idée de se servir de ses bateaux qui autrefois transportaient des marchandises sur les voix fluviales, pour faire du tourisme sur la seine. Et pour se faire un coup de pub, il a demandé à un journaliste et écrivain d'inventer un homme qui pourrait être comme un Parrain célèbre, mais comme il n'existait pas on n'avait pas à le payer. On fit donc la biographie de Jean-Sébastien Mouche et on le fit à la fois le collaborateur du Baron Haussmann, l'inventeur des bateaux mouches et d'un corps d'inspecteurs de la police spécialisés dans le renseignement et appelés « mouchards ». Ce canular a survécu pas mal de temps, et aujourd'hui encore il arrive qu'on s'y laisse prendre. » Me raconta-t-il.

C'est extraordinaire de se promener avec Damon, il connait vraiment beaucoup de chose, nous décidons de faire une promenade sur la seine, dans un bateau mouche restaurant.

La promenade est merveilleusement romantique, damon et moi nous tenons sur le pont, bras dessus bras dessous. J'ai pensé à prendre mon appareil photo, je mitraille tout, une vrai touriste quand je croise un vieux monsieur, prenant en photos ses petits enfants, je lui donne mon appareil et lui demande nous prendre.

« Bien un sourire les tourtereaux... » Dit-il.

Damon et moi sommes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous nous regardons amoureusement et nous sourions.

« C'est dans la boîte! » Dit notre charmant photographe.

En fond il y à Notre Dame, et il y a devant nous!

Nous rentrons dans le bateau pour déjeuner, le repas n'est pas exceptionnel, mais la vues est à couper le souffle. Damon est vraiment adorable, il me raconte pleins d'histoire passionnante, il est attentionné, tendre, je vous raconte pas les papillons...

Nous profitons du début d'après midi pour monter en haut de la Tour Eiffel, quelle vue c'est inouïe.

Je regarde la vue, prend des photos pendant que Damon se promène, lorsque je me retourne, il est appuyé contre la balustrade, et j'entends deux jeunes filles parler de lui.

« Hey regarde le mec là-bas tu as vu comme il est sexy, il à l'air seul, je lui proposerais bien un peu de compagnie... » dit-elle à sa copine.

« WAOU, c'est un canon ce gars. » répondit l'autre, « Viens on va lui parler... »

Sans aucune hésitation elle se dirige vers lui et l'interpelle sans vergogne.

« Salut, vous avez l'air bien seul étranger... » lui dit-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait sexy.

« Salut » dit-il en ayant un regard furtif vers moi.

Il avait dans les yeux une petite étincelle qui m'a étonnée.

« Alors les filles on se promène » dit-il avec un sourire ultrabright.

« Dite mon amie et moi on se demandais vous devez être mannequin? »

AH le mauvais plan drague, elles ont autant de finesse qu'un troupeau de vache, n'empêche que ça m'énerve, Damon le sait et il en joue.

« Oui comment le savez vous mesdemoiselles, enfin si ça vous dit je prend la pose avec chacune d'entre vous? » dit-il.

« Ah ce serait super merci. »

« Ok je m'appelle Damon, qui sera la première? »

La plus petite se jette presque dans ses bras, il l'enlace et rapproche son visage du sien, il pose une main sous son menton et incline sa tête de façon a ce qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

« Ne bouge pas » lui dit-il en se penchant si près que si elle avait respirait leurs lèvres se seraient jointes.

AHHHHHHH il m'énerve! L'autre prend la photo et hurle que c'est son tour.

Elle est plus grande que sa copine, Damon lui enserre la taille et place sa bouche sur son cou... Non il ne va pas le faire, c'est pas vrai! En colère je détourne le regard et décide que Paris m'intéresse bien plus.

En réalité je fulmine! C'est à ce moment que je sens les bras puissant de Damon autour de moi.

« JALOUSE! » dit-il.

« Pas dut tout, tu fais ce que tu veux! » dis-je en colère.

« Ce que je veux, hein? »

Alors il me retourne face à lui et m'embrasse fougueusement devant tout le monde.

Je me perd dans son baiser, sa bouche est si douce, sa langue se mêle à la mienne, je perd complètement la notion du temps. Je gémis de bonheur, ses mains descendent sur mes fesses et j'entends la foule applaudir. Damon rompt le baiser se tourne vers la foule et salut!

« Je vous présente la plus belle femme du monde » dit-il, « ma fiancée, Eléna! »

Je rougis et sous les applaudissement salut à mon tour le public. La foule se disperse et les deux minettes qui se sont photographiées avec Damon disent quelque chose que je ne peux pas entendre.

« Qu'ont-elles dit? » demandais-je à Damon.

« Attends je reviens » me dit-il, il se dirige vers elles et je me rapproche pour entendre leur conversation. « Vous vous demandiez ce que cette charmante jeune fille a de plus que vous n'est-ce pas » dit-il, « eh bien tout, elle a l'élégance, la douceur, le charme, elle est l'essence même de la féminité mesdemoiselles! Aucunes de vous n'a le tiers du quart de sa classe! » leur dit-il avant de revenir vers moi.

Elles en étaient sans voix la bouche béante, moi aussi! Sur ceux nous redescendons par l'ascenseur quand j'ai enfin retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

« merci... » dis-je.

« Pourquoi? Tout ce que j'ai dit je le pensait princesse! »

J'étais mal à l'aise pour fuir son regard, je lui montre ma montre, il était déjà 15 heure et nous avions rendez-vous à 18 heures à 20 km de Paris, nous devions nous dépêcher de rentrer pour nous préparer. Nous prenons un taxi qui nous dépose juste devant l'hôtel. Nous remontons dans notre chambre, Damon déverrouille la porte et me tire à l'intérieur.

« J'aime que tu sois jalouse princesse » me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras en souriant de toutes ses dents, « ça veut dire que tu m'aimes un peu...! »

« Hummm, je ne suis pas prête à avoir cette discussion maintenant Damon, par contre je ne suis pas contre te faire un petit câlin. » lui dis-je doucement mes yeux perdu dans les siens et ma main droite caressant la base de son cou.

« Ah oui... »

Je ne sais pas comment mais nous nous sommes retrouvés sur le lit, Damon embrassant toutes les parties possibles de mon visage puis se recule un peu.

Je pose ma main sur sa joue, il s'approche encore plus près de mon visage, je le regarde, et passe mon pouce sur ses lèvres. Il me regarde mais ne bouge pas, je me perds dans le bleu de ses yeux, mes papillons s'agitent, nous sommes si proche que nos bouches se touchent presque, toujours aucun mouvement de sa part. Je lui souris, et doucement passe le bout de ma langue, sur sa lèvre supérieure, _(Ahah ils sont pour qui les papillons maintenant...)_, il arque un sourcil, je recommence, je m'approche suffisamment pour emprisonner sa lèvre inférieur entre mes dents, il gémit et avec sa vitesse vampirique me plaque sur le dos. Maintenant il est juste au dessus de moi son regard me transperce, je sens son souffle dans mon cou il passe sa langue sur ma carotide, _(heureusement qu'il s'est nourri ce matin, sinon j'avoue que je paniquerais un peu, un tout petit peu!)_, mais ce n'est pas le cas au contraire je tourne un peu la tête pour lui offrir un meilleur accès. Il dépose de petits baisers le long de la ligne de mon menton. C'est incroyable l'effet qu'il me fait, je passe mes mains sur son dos des épaules jusque au creux de ses reins pour les arrêter sur le cul le plus sexy du monde. Damon me regarde avec un sourire de prédateur et se cambre un peu pour me faire sentir l'effet que mes mains produisent sur lui, sa virilité est appuyé sur ma cuisse, mon dieu, il est en pleine forme. Il se penche vers moi et attends que je fasses le reste du chemin, je ferme la distance qui nous sépare et l'embrasse avidement, il ouvre la bouche et me rend mon baiser avec la plus grande douceur, il glisse sa main sous ma chemise, il dégage un peu mon soutien-gorge et caresse mon sein, il taquine mon mamelon avec son pouce. Mon corps réagit immédiatement et je pousse ma poitrine un peu plus fort dans sa main. Il caresse mon ventre tout en descendant lentement vers mon entre-jambe, sans jamais me quitter des yeux il glisse sa main vers le bas et ouvre les boutons de mon jean pour découvrir à quel point je suis prête pour lui.

« Es-tu vraiment prête pour ça princesse? » ronronnât-il.

« A ton avis Damon... »

« Eléna je sais que ton corps est prêt, mais toi tu en dis quoi? » répondit-il tout en glissant son doigt sur mon clitoris.

Comme refroidir les ardeurs d'une jeune fille censée en moins de dix seconde...? La faire réfléchir...!

« Hummm en fait tu as raison, nous ne devrions pas... »dis-je, je sens poindre sa déception, et ajoute « pour notre première fois, je veux prendre mon temps, et il ne nous reste que peu de temps avant notre rendez-vous avec Alicia... » dis-je avec une moue narquoise, « Juste le temps d'un bain peut-être. »

Il m'embrasse le ventre et des ses main il enlève mon jean.

« Très bon choix princesse... » et il disparut moins de deux minutes pour revenir vers moi nu comme un ver.

Il est si parfait, je me mord la lèvre pour être sure de ne pas rêver, ouille sa fait mal! Il enlève ma chemise et mes sous-vêtements, me prend dans ses bras et me porte jusqu'à la salle de bain ou un bain chaud nous attendait. Nous nous glissâmes dans l'eau, je m'installe entre ses jambe et Damon caresse mes seins doucement

« humm Damon, et si on restait ici ce soir? »

« Quelle idée délicieuse princesse » dit-il en se léchant les lèvres. « Mais non, ton amie nous attend »

« pfff je crois que je vais encore devoir attendre pour découvrir les plaisirs dont tu me parlais dans l'avion... » dis-je.

Il pose sa main sur mon ventre tourne un peu ma tête et m'embrasse passionnément. Lorsqu'il met fin à notre baiser, il me dit avec une voix de velours:

« Malgré le fait que j'ai une envie démentielle de te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu hurle mon nom de plaisir, je crois qu'on devrais profiter de ce bain quelques minutes et sauter dans la voiture pour en finir au plus vite avec ce dîner et revenir faire trembler le murs de cet hôtel avec tes gémissements.» Dit-il taquin.

« Humm en voilà un programme intéressant! » dis-je en me serrant contre lui.

« Allez Princesse détend toi! » dit -il en me tirant dans ses bras.

Nous fermons les yeux tout les deux et profitons pleinement du bain.

« C'est le meilleur bain que je n'ai jamais pris. » dis-je

« Jusqu'ici princesse jusqu'ici! » Dit-il avec une voix pleine de promesse.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH Mais vont-ils finir par le faire... aaahahah suspens!**

**Donnez moi vos avis.**

**J'ai tellement de choses à faire avec cette histoire que je ne sais plus par ou continuer... Enterrement de vie de jeune fille et de garçon ce pourrait être drôle de les voir agir séparés? Mariages... promenades... etc... Enfin affaire à suivre.**


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

**Merci pour vos encouragements. Ne me laissez pas tomber. **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre inspiré par la version de Seal du titre Here I Am. Attention Classé M.**

**Amusez-vous.**

**Bonne Lecture.**

_Nous fermons les yeux tout les deux et profitons pleinement du bain._

_« C'est le meilleur bain que je n'ai jamais pris. » dis-je_

_« Jusqu'ici princesse jusqu'ici! » Dit-il avec une voix pleine de promesse._

Il est 17h30 quand je sors de la salle de bain, Damon était sortis 10 minutes plus tôt pour se préparer et aller récupérer les clés de notre voiture. Autant dire que 10 minutes pour s'habiller et descendre à la réception était pour lui l'équivalent d'une éternité... Vitesse Vampirique oblige... Mais pour moi c'était plus que court, alors je me dépêche se me sécher les cheveux, et de me maquiller, en entrant dans la chambre, j'ai trouvée deux paquets sur le lit et un petite carte, j'ouvre l'enveloppe pour trouver une belle écriture faite de pleins et de déliés:

_**Princesse ouvre tes cadeaux avant de t'habiller,**_

_**ce serais dommage de devoir te changer...**_

_**Commence par le petit paquet...**_

_**Love**_

_**D.**_

J'ouvrais la boîte délicatement pour trouver un fragile papier de soie rose, sous lequel il y avait un ensemble somptueux de lingerie fine en dentelle noire, elle coûtait certainement plus cher que la moitié de ma garde robe, il allait vraiment falloir que je dise à Damon de modérer sa folie dépensière, cela me donnait l'impression d'être une femme entretenue et je n'aime pas ça. Je le passais pour me rendre comte qu'il ne me serais pas allé mieux s'il avait était confectionné sur moi, il était parfait. J'ouvrais ensuite la deuxième boîte, il y avait une nouvelle enveloppe, je sortais la carte et lisais:

_**Ceci est un cadeau empoisonné pour Alicia et pour moi...**_

_**Elle va pâlir de jalousie et je vais pâlir de désir toute la soirée.**_

_**Ne t'y attache pas trop, je compte bien te l'arracher dès que nous **_

_**repasserons le seuil de cette chambre...!**_

_**Love**_

_**D.**_

Cette robe est inouïe, une robe de... de... de princesse... le bas est en satin gris, le haut est un bustier surpiqué de fins motifs rococo noir à une manche qui recouvre quasiment ma main, au fond du paquet il y à une étole de soie noir. Je met la robe et les talons noir qu'il m'avait offert la veille, je me regarde dans le miroir, une pointe d'émotion monte, Damon est fou, il me couvre de cadeau merveilleux, je suis gênée mais je sais que c'est sa façon de me dire que je suis importante à ses yeux. Je prend l'étole pour découvrir au fond de la boîte une dernière enveloppe.

_**Tu es magnifique!**_

_**Love**_

_**D.**_

Je relis les quatre mots manuscrit avec une moue incrédule, comment peut-il savoir que je suis... magnifique...?

« Retourne toi, princesse. » entendis-je.

J'obéis et me rend compte que Damon se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, il porte un costume gris parfaitement accordé à ma robe, une chemise noire près du corps, très près de son corps d'apollon, il n'a pas de cravate et sa chemise est légèrement ouverte, mon dieu ce qu'il est beau!

« Tu es plus que magnifique, tu es à couper le souffle, une chance que j'ai plus un besoin vital d'air... Par contre je vais devoir faire attention aux autres hommes de l'assistance, beaucoup risque de perdre connaissance. »

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus dis-je avec un soupçon de bave aux coins des lèvres, « Damon, c'est merveilleux, mais... »

« Pas de mais princesse, je sais l'argent etc, mais je m'en moque de l'argent... j'en ai suffisamment pour 50 vies de plus, alors laisse moi te gâter un peu, au moins cette semaine, s'il te plait. »

Je sentis une larme quitter le coin de mon œil, et avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de rouler sur ma joue, damon me tenait dans ses bras, et l'essuyait avec son pouce avant de la porter à sa bouche.

« Damon, merci tu es incroyable, je voudrais que le monde entier sache qui tu es vraiment. »

« Pas moi princesse, il n'y a que pour Toi que suis Moi, pour le reste du monde je suis un monstre sanguinaire et incontrôlable, et c'est très bien comme ça, il m'est plus facile de veiller sur ceux que j'aime si les gens me craignent. »

« ...Que tu aimes...? De qui parles tu? » demandais-je.

« De ma famille..., Stefan et … toi ma princesse! » répondit-il « Allez il faut partir nous allons être en retard. » ajouta-t-il.

Il m'embrasse sur le bout du nez et m'offre son bras. Nous quittons la chambre, passons devant la réceptionniste qui nous souhaite une bonne soirée non sans regarder MON fiancé avec un air envieux. Devant l'hôtel est garée une Porsche 550 Spyder, ce qui ne m'a même pas étonnée, je commence à connaître Damon. Il m'ouvre la portière et m'aide à m'installer avant de prendre le volant. Il programme le GPS et nous voilà partis.

Comme d'habitude, Damon roule vite, mais je suis habituée maintenant, il pose sa main sur ma cuisse comme nous arrivons à la résidence des parents de Pierre.

« Prête pour le grand jeu? » Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

« Oui, allons leur en mettre plein la vue! » lui dis-je.

Pierre, Alicia et sa Sœur Mary nous attendent sur le seuil de la maison, qui en passant est grandiose, une maison de maître à 20 minutes de Paris. Damon sors de la voiture, qui déjà produit son petit effet sur Pierre, on dirait que ses yeux vont sortirent de leurs orbites, ce qui m'arrache un petit sourire. Il contourne la Porsche lentement pour laisser le temps, j'en suis sûre, à ces demoiselles d'apprécier la vue, m'ouvre la portière et me tend la main.

« Princesse » dit-il « Nous y allons? »

« Merci, mon beau chevalier » dis-je en sortant.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la porte d'entrée en souriant, faisant face à nos hôte, ce qui permet à Damon de me mettre doucement la main au fesses sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

« Pas très chevaleresque... » dis-je doucement.

« Non, mais tellement excitant... » répondit-il.

« Eléna, Damon. » dit Alicia, « Nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir parmi nous, je vous présente Pierre mon futur mari, et Eléna tu te souviens de ma sœur, Mary? »

Effectivement je me souviens d'elle, un vrai peste, si mes souvenirs sont bon!

« Oui bien sur » dis-je « ravie de te revoir Mary, Pierre je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, je vous présente Damon mon fiancé. »

Damon saisi la main d'Alicia puis de Mary pour leur faire le baise-main avant de donner un chaleureuse poignée de main à Pierre.

« C'est un plaisir et un honneur de faire votre connaissance, nous vous remercions de votre invitation, Eléna et moi sommes ravis de partager ces moments de bonheur avec vous. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour nous. » dit Pierre avant de nous entraîner à l'intérieur.

Alicia me prend par le bras et m'attire un peu trop loin de Damon à mon goût, mais je lui accorde un joli sourire et la suit.

« Waou Eléna, où as tu trouvé ce garçon c'est une bombe, il est beau à tomber et excuse moi, mais, et c'est un compliment, il transpire le sexe » dit-elle avec un sourire qu'elle devrait quitter avant de ne plus sentir ses apophyse zygomatiques.

« Oui, il est merveilleux. » fis-je pour tout commentaire.

« Allé viens que je te présente le reste de la famille. » proposa-t-elle.

Elle me fit faire le tour de la maison en me présentant toutes les personnes présentes ce soir là, je supposait que Pierre en faisait de même avec Damon. Il me manque déjà... Enfin lorsque nous entrons dans le salon je le vois, il est en pleine discussion avec Mary, elle le dévore des yeux, se dandine comme ce n'est pas permis, il fait beaucoup d'effet aux femmes en général, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je lui ai demandé de venir en France avec moi, je voulais rendre Alicia mourante de jalousie... eh bien maintenant je ne sais plus si c'était une bonne idée... si moi aussi je devrais crever de jalousie, l'affaire ne serait plus si bonne.

« Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites, nous allons pouvoir passer à table. » Dit Pierre.

Nous nous rendons à la salle à manger, nos noms sont imprimés sur des petits cartons pour nous indiquer nos places, je ne suis pas à côté de Damon, Pierre est à ma droite et son cousin Marc à ma gauche, je cherche Damon, quand je le vois tout sourire en face de moi.

« Je vous en prie prenez place mes amis. » Dit Pierre trop cérémonieusement à mon goût.

Nous nous asseyons, je n'ai d'yeux que pour Damon, avant de remarquer que Mary est placée juste à sa droite... Alors que son nom était à l'origine à l'autre bout de la table!

« ça ne vous dérange pas si je me met près de vous? Ainsi je pourrais continuer de discuter avec ma sœur. » Minauda-t-elle.

« Bien au contraire, c'est un plaisir d'avoir une charmante jeune femme à ma droite. » dit Damon lorsqu'il remarque que je le foudroies du regard.

Je suis certaine que Damon s'amuse beaucoup en ce moment... je suis ridicule, vraiment stupide, mais c'est plus fort que moi je ne suis pas prêteuse quand je suis amoureuse. AMOUREUSE...? Mais qu'est ce que je raconte... Non...! Aïe, pourtant si ce n'est pas de l'amour, ça y ressemble fortement! Le choque que cette révélation intérieure m'a causée une forte accélération du rythme cardiaque, je vois Damon me regarder avec un air inquisiteur on dirait qu'il essaye de lire en moi... Une chance qu'il ne soit pas, en plus, télépathe, déjà qu'il voit tout, entends tout et contrôle ma fréquence cardiaque... Pire qu'un Polygraphe! Le fait qu'Alicia m'adresse la parole ne me sors pas de mes pensées.

« Eléna, je serrais ravie si tu venais demain soir avec nous pour enterrer ma vie de Jeune Fille, bien sur Damon se joindrait aux garçons pour l'enterrent de vie de garçon de Pierre, qu'en dis tu? » disait-elle.

Comme je ne répondais pas et devait avoir l'air perdue, Damon me regardant toujours avec un sourcil relevé, elle me toucha le bras.

« Eléna? As-tu entendu? Tu te sens bien? » dit-elle condescendante.

« Oh oui, je vais bien pardon, ce doit être le décalage horaire » avançais-je « Pardon encore, ce serait génial bien sur, alors dis moi quel est le programme. »

« Et bien nous nous retrouvons ici vers 15h, et après je ne sais pas à quelle sauce je vais être mangée alors il faudra suivre le mouvement, ensuite nous irons dîner puis nous retrouverons nos hommes sur une péniche sur la Seine ou nous attendra musique et rafraîchissement pour finir la nuit. » me dit-elle fier de son programme.

« Ohh ça va être super, une journée inoubliable. » dis-je.

Je savais que j'avais réussi à tromper Alicia, mais Damon était une autre affaire.

« Qu'en pense tu mon cœur? » demandais-je à Damon.

Il eut un temps de réaction, surement dû au petit nom que je venais de lui donner, oh à peine une microseconde, mais je le connais, je venais de le surprendre.

« Oui c'est une excellente idée, une soirée entre garçon, il y à un moment que cela ne m'est pas arrivé, ça me rappellera les soirée avec mon frère, avec grand plaisir. » dit damon.

« Oh tu as un frère Damon? » demanda Alicia.

« Oui je suis l'aîné, son nom est Stefan. » répondit-il.

« Alors racontez nous comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés? » demanda Pierre.

J'allais prendre la parole, mais Damon fût plus rapide... évidemment... je n'avais plus qu'à courber l'échine et faire bonne figure.

« Et bien c'est un peu compliqué, en fait Eléna était la petite amie de mon frère, et... » commença-t-il.

Les regards de l'assemblée se sont immédiatement portés sur moi. Merci Damon!

« Et... nous étions amis, de bons amis, elle était la seule à qui je faisais confiance, suffisamment pour remettre ma propre vie entre ses mains. » dit Damon, en me regardant dans les yeux.

Personne dans l'assemblée ne pouvait se rendre compte à quel point c'était vrai, il m'avait plusieurs fois confié sa vie, et je l'avais sauvé, même de lui-même! Je rougis aux mot qu'il vient de formuler, c'est un peu une déclaration, même si je savais déjà tout ça, qu'il le dise en public était une nouveauté.

« Alors comment êtes vous passés d'amis à amants? Et le pauvre Stefan? Comment a-t-il pris la chose, le droit d'aînesse est révolu depuis bien longtemps maintenant. » demanda Pierre.

(Techniquement parlant nous ne sommes pas encore amant... Mais bon passons!)

« Eh bien... » continua Damon, « Eléna est la plus merveilleuse personne que je n'ai jamais rencontré, elle est loyale, dévouée, douce, intelligente, et je n'ai pas besoin de vous vanter sa beauté, il vous suffit de la regarder... »

Comme si les gens à cette table ne me regardez pas déjà assez comme ça.

« Avec le recul je crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle dès la première seconde ou j'ai croisé son regard. Mais elle était amoureuse de mon frère, alors... »

J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir passer sous la table pour ramasser ma mâchoire...

« J'avais donc décidé de quitter la maison et de partir, n'importe où aurais fait l'affaire, du moment que je n'étais plus entre eux deux, mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre, alors je suis resté son ami. » conclut-il.

Alicia me regardais avec insistance, j'allais devoir prendre la suite.

« Finalement ma relation avec Stefan s'est détériorée, il était trop protecteur, j'étouffais dans notre amour. Et lui était malheureux, il voyait bien que les choses se passait de mal en pire. J'avais besoin d'un ami à qui parler, et Damon m'écoutait. » dis-je « Pour Noël, Stefan m'a fait le plus beau cadeau qui soit, il m'a rendu ma liberté et moi la sienne, nous nous aimions mais pas comme il aurait fallut. D'ailleurs nous nous aimons toujours, même si aujourd'hui les choses ne sont pas si simple. »

« Alors tu es tombée dans les bras du beau Damon ici présent? » en conclut Mary avec une expression qui se voulait être un mixe entre _« Salope »_, et _« eh ben ma vieille tu ne te fait pas chier »_.

« Non pas vraiment, nous sommes restés amis, il était là pour moi et moi pour lui, nous avons finalement passés quasi tout notre temps ensemble, on a appris à se connaître, cela à duré près de trois mois, et un jour, il a voulu partir. » dis-je.

Damon repris la suite de notre histoire, jusque là tout était vrai, au moins pour ma partie de l'histoire.

« Donc comme vous le disais Eléna je voulais partir, mon amour pour elle grandissait de jour en jour et je ne voulais pas faire souffrir Stefan. »

Menteur! Damon n'a jamais manqué une occasion de torturer son frère... Il le sait et je le sait, ce qui nous provoque un regard complice.

« J'ai donc annoncé a tout le monde que je quittais la maison pour un temps indéfini. Mais le jour de mon départ, une certaine jeune femme m'a suivie en voiture, m'a fait sortir de la route et m' a demandé de na pas la quitter. » dit-il avec un sourire made in Damon.

« Quoi? Je ne pouvais pas perdre mon meilleur ami! » dis-je.

« Je suis donc resté et je l'ai embrassée avec toute la passion qui me dévorait depuis si longtemps. » dit-il. « Depuis je ne peu plus me passer d'elle. »

Waou même si je m'étais préparée a ce genre de conversation je suis toute retournée, sans doute parce que je ne sais plus trop ou est le vrai du faux, mais quand même je suis touchée.

- « C'est une belle rencontre » dit finalement Alicia.

Le reste du repas se déroule sans anicroches, entrée, plat, dessert et conversation des plus banales. Nous quittons la table pour prendre le café au salon, Damon se rapproche de moi et me prend par la taille. Nous marchons tous vers le salon lorsque Damon me tire brusquement dans un coin sombre du couloir. Il me plaque contre le mur et me regarde si intensément que j'ai cru de ses yeux allaient me transpercer.

Il m'embrasse avec force, sa langue forçant ma bouche ses mains cherchant désespérément ma peau.

Je l'embrasse en retour glissant mes mains sous sa veste et quand à bout de souffle je rompt le baiser il dit:

« J'ai rêvais de faire ça, et bien plus, toute la soirée. Eléna, tu me rends fou. »

« Merci, Damon » chuchotais-je

« Pourquoi? »

« Pour ce que tu as dis, c'était une belle histoire. » dis-je.

« C'est à 99% la vérité, et tu sais que je ne te mens jamais. » dit-il en embrassant mon cou.

Nous devions rejoindre le groupe avant que notre absence soit remarquée, mais je restais là sans voix avec les jambes en coton. Il me pris alors la main et me guida au salon.

Après le café, Damon remercia tout le monde et dit:

« J'espère que vous ne nous en voudrez pas mais le décalage horaire se pait pesant, nous allons prendre congé. Merci pour votre accueil chaleureux, et comme promis nous serons ici demain pour 15h00. »

Il me prit la main et nous nous dirigions vers nos hôtes de la soirée et après les formalités d'usages et les embrassades, nous sommes remontés dans la voiture et avons repris la route. Il était à peu près 23h00 lorsque nous approchions de notre hôtel.

« Es-tu trop fatiguée pour aller prendre un dernier verre? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Non ça va, mais peut-être sommes nous trop habillés pour aller boire un verre dans un bar, tu ne crois pas? » dis-je.

« Je te trouve toujours trop habillée princesse... »

« Damon! »

« Oui? »

« Sérieusement! » dis-je

« Non princesse tu es parfaite pour l'endroit ou je t'emmène » dit-il.

Nous arrivons donc dans un bar luxueux en plein cœur de Paris juste à côté du Louvre. En entrant je suis éblouie par tant d'élégance, je ne me sens pas du tout à ma place, mais Damon lui est comme un poisson dans l'eau. Un serveur nous installe dans un petit salon presque clos, à l'abri des regards et nous donne deux cartes avant de se retirer.

OH mon dieu, je n'en reviens pas du prix de la moindre boisson, j'allais ouvrir la bouche quand Damon a fait signe au serveur de revenir. Il commande une bouteille de Don Pérignon, je referme la carte sans même vouloir connaître le prix, il y à un fond de musique douce, le serveur nous apporte notre commande et nous sert une coupe.

Damon lève son verre et me regarde dans les yeux.

« Je lève mon verre à la plus belle femme de la soirée. » dit-il sensuellement.

Je rougis et dis:

« Merci Damon, mais ce bar est remplie de femmes plus belles les unes que les autres et je ne pense pas en faire partie. »

« Pour moi il n'y a pas plus belle femme que toi au monde. » Dit-il.

« Tu n'es pas objectif! » dis-je en portant ma coupe à mes lèvres.

Le champagne est divin tout comme Damon. Nous sommes assis sur un petit canapé rouge foncé en velours, il m'encercle de ses bras et m'embrasse doucement, pas un baiser passionné, non un doux baiser, une de ceux qui vous font sentir aimée.

« Princesse, je veux que tu me dise quelque chose. »

« Oui? »

« Veux tu de moi pour fiancé, je veux dire, on arrête de faire semblant et on forme un vrai couple? » dit-il.

Il y avait de la sincérité dans son regard, mais aussi de la réserve, si je n'avais pas si bien connu Damon, j'aurais pensé qu'il avait peur de ma réponse.

« Damon, je ne joue plus, j'ai de réels sentiments pour toi, et oui je veux que nous formions un vrai couple. » répondis-je.

« Je suis le plus heureux des vampires princesse. » dit-il « au fait j'adore quand tu m'appelle _« mon cœur », _c'est si doux à mon oreille. »

« Haha je savais que je t'avais surprise. Et pour ton information il s'agit du plus sobre des sobriquets dont je vais t'affubler. » dis-je en penchant un peu la tête. « J'avoue que tu m'as étonnée ce soir, ton histoire sur notre rencontre était belle. »

« Je n'ai dit que la vérité à part sur la fin avec le baiser. »

« Mais tu as dit que tu étais amoureux de moi depuis le premier jour? » dis-je troublée.

« Eléna, Je t'aime, et je t'ai tout de suite aimé. Voilà ça c'est dit! » dit-il un peu gêné.

« Mais tu aimais Katherine? » dis-je confuse.

« Je désirais Katherine, mais je t'aimais toi! »

« ohh » dis-je « Je ne sais pas quoi dire... je suis heureuse. »

« Tu n'as rien à dire, je t'assure, c'est très bien comme ça. Maintenant profitons de notre soirée en amoureux. » dit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

Il y avait un pianiste dans la salle, il nous a enivrer pendant 1 heure environs, avant que nous ne nous décidions à rentrer.

« Merci pour ce verre. » lui dis-je.

« De rien Princesse, allé en voiture ma chérie. »Dit-il en m'aidant à m'installer côté passager.

Nous sommes rentrés à l'hôtel en silence, en admirant la vue de Paris by night, ses lumières, ses amoureux qui se promènent et nous... en couple... ahhhhhhhhhhhhh... Explosion de papillons...

Damon gara la Porsche devant l'hôtel ou un voiturier nous attendait. Il prit les clé de la voiture que Damon lui tendait, Damon ouvrit ma portière et m'aida à descendre. Il est maintenant 1 heure du matin, nous nous dirigeons vers l'ascenseur qui mène à notre suite.

Les portes s'ouvrent, nous montons, Damon appui sur le 4 étage, les portes se referment sur nous en nous commençons notre ascension. Damon me regarde dans les yeux, il me fait un de ses sourire plein de luxure et appui sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence de l'ascenseur.

« Damon que fais-tu? » dis-je quelque peu paniquée.

« Je vais t'embrasser princesse, nous sommes seuls, tu es à ma merci, et je compte bien te donner un petit aperçu des plaisirs dont je t'ai parlé dans l'avion. » dit-il avec une voix pleine de luxure.

« Oh » Lâchais-je timidement, juste avant que sa bouche s'écrase sur la mienne.

Il laisse glisser sa main sur ma hanche alors que l'autre me maintien derrière la nuque. Il passe sa langue sur mon cou en partant de sous mon oreille pour terminer sur mon épaule.

Mes mains cherchent une faille dans sa chemise, je tire un peu dessus pour passer en dessous et sentir sa peau sous mes doigts, heureusement il y des barres autour de la cabine, car Damon descend sa main sous ma robe, il m'attrape au niveau du genou et remonte ma jambe le long de sa hanche. Je gémis car je sens son érection se coller sur mon ventre, il remonte ma jambe et laisse reposer mon pied sur les fameuses barres de l'ascenseur. Il m'embrasse à nouveau, je lui mordille la lèvre alors qu'il remonte sa main sur ma jambe doucement vers le haut de ma cuisse, ses doigts glisse sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse jusqu'à mes dessous en dentelles noir qu'il arrache avant de les glisser dans sa poche de pantalon, je le regarde médusé et il me dit d'une voix rauque.

« Je t'avais prévenu que j'allais arracher tes vêtements, je n'ai juste pas tenu jusqu'au seuil de la chambre... »

« Hummmmmmm, Damon, et s'il débloque l'ascenseur? » demandais-je.

« C'est ce qui est excitant chérie! » me dit-il.

Il fouille mon cœur avec son pouce jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve mon clitoris et me regarde en souriant.

Il trace de petits mouvements circulaires lents qui me rendent folle, je m'accroche à la barre derrière moi et pousse contre sa main, il accélère un peu avant de se baisser en ne me quittant pas des yeux, il passe sa langue rapidement sur mon clitoris.

« Ooohhh »

Il lèche de plus en plus avidement mon cœur, tout en aspirant plus ou moins fort mon clitoris, je gémis son nom ce qui le rend encore plus affamé, il laisse sa langue glisser sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse, je me demande si mon avant goût est terminer, quand je sens un de ses doigt me pénétrer, avec un mouvement de vas et viens délicieux, je sens que je ne vais tarder à venir. Il ajoute alors un deuxième doigts et accélère le mouvement. Je serre si fort les barres que mes mains me font souffrirent. Je sens je me resserre autour de ses doigt quand sa langue vient accompagner le mouvement, il ne m'en faut pas plus.

« Daaaaaamonnnn. » gémissais-je.

Je me cambre, rejette la tête en arrière et me mord les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de plaisir.

Je viens et Damon n'arrête pas pour autant, il me goûte sans retenue, enlève ses doigts et remonte vers moi. Je crois que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre, je ne sens plus rien que les répliques de mon orgasme. C'est alors que sans me quitter des yeux il se lèche les doigts en m'embrasse à pleine bouche, je sens mon goût sur sa langue, mais cela ne me gêne pas je crois que je viens de perdre toute inhibition...

« Délicieuse! » dit-il simplement alors que je ne pouvait toujours pas reprendre mon souffle.

« Oh Damon, c' était... incroyable! »

Il débloque l'ascenseur et en moins d'une minute nous sommes sur le pas de notre porte. Il ouvre la porte, me soulève du sol et me prend dans ses bras, mes bras autour de son cou je l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait, alors que nous sommes encore sur le palier. Et nous entendons un homme nous dire:

« Bonsoir Mademoiselle, jeune homme... vous me semblez passer une bonne soirée... continuez je ne fais que passer! »

« Euh... Bonsoir...Monsieur... Pardon... Euh... » répondis-je honteuse de mon état.

Je vois Damon qui avait un sourire en coin, bien sur il savait que ce Monsieur était là, il l'avait entendu, mais ne m'avait pas arrêté pour autant, lorsque l'homme est hors de vue je donne une claque sur le bras à Damon qui me dépose dans notre chambre et me regarde avec une moue dubitative.

« Oh! ne fait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, tu savais très bien que nous n'étions pas seuls! » dis-je encore couverte de honte.

« Je n'ai pas voulu gâcher le plaisir de ce charmant Monsieur, le spectacle lui plaisait! » Dit-il en riant, ce qui lui valu une deuxième claque.

Je savais depuis que nous avions quitté cette chambre en fin d'après midi ce qui allait s'y passer maintenant, ce qui ne m'empêchait pas d'être nerveuse, je n'avais eu que deux amant avant, Matt et Stefan. Matt et moi étions jeune et inexpérimentés même si lui se prenait pour un dieu du sexe... Quand à Stefan, j'avais constamment le sentiment qu'il était sur la réserve, de peur de me casser en deux ou je ne sais quoi, je ne sais donc pas ce que c'est de s'abandonner complètement et aux vues de ce que je viens de vivre dans l'ascenseur, l'abandon est de rigueur avec Damon!

Damon ferme la porte et se dirige vers le lecteur CD, il appui sur un bouton et la voix chaude et sensuelle de SEAL est projetée dans la pièce, le titre Here I Am passe. Je regarde vers Damon qui ôte sa veste et la jette sur le canapé.

**I can't believe that it's real**

_(Je ne peux pas croire que c'est réel)_**  
The way that you make me feel**

_(La façon dont tu me fait me sentir)_**  
The burnin' deep down inside**

_(ça me consume profondément de l'intérieur)_

Damon déboutonne doucement sa chemise, il se tient toujours à quelques mètres de moi, il commence à chanter, je n'en reviens pas il à une voix incroyablement chaude... Je fond littéralement.

**The love that I cannot hide**

_(Cet amour que je ne pas cacher)_**  
I know it's you I need, baby**

_(Je sais que c'est toi dont j'ai besoin, bébé)_**  
and it makes My world go round**

_(Et c'est ce qui fait que mon monde tourne)_

Impossible...! Maintenant il danse, il va me faire une lap dance... il fait de tout petit mouvement de hanche très très très subjectif. Tout en continuant de déboutonner sa chemise... voilà elle est ouverte et laisse paraître son torse musclé. AHHHHHHHH, je me lèche les lèvres.

**I'm keepin' you in love with me, baby**

_(je te veux amoureuse de moi, bébé)_**  
Laying all my troubles down.**

_(pour laisser tomber tout mes soucis)_

- « Tu me veux amoureuse de toi? Continue comme ça tu es sur la bonne voie... » dis-je. Il me sourit et continue en me faisant signe avec son doigt de m'approcher.

**Here I am, baby. Come and take me.**

_(Je suis là, bébé. Viens et prend moi.)_**  
Here I am, baby. Come on and take me.**

_(Je suis là, bébé. Viens et prend moi.)_**  
Take me by the hand.**

_(Prend moi par la main.)_**  
Ooh, show me. Here I am baby.**

_(Ooh, Montre moi. Je suis là bébé.)_

Hummmmmmmmmmm qu'il est sexy, et il le sait le diable. Jamais je n'avais vécue ce genre de chose avant, c'est amusant et excitant à la fois...

**It always ends up this way**

_(ça fini toujours de la même façon)_**  
Me beggin' you every day**

_(Moi derrière toi tout les jours)_**  
A love that I cannot have**

_(Un amour que je ne peux avoir)_

AHHHHH demande moi ce que tu veux mais surtout ne t'arrête pas, je m'assoie sur le canapé en face de lui.

**You broke my heart in two halves**

_(Tu à brisée mon cœur en deux moitiés)_**  
****I know it's you I need, baby**

_(Je sais que c'est toi dont j'ai besoin, bébé)_**  
and it makes this world go round**

_(et c'est qui fait tourner mon monde)_

Je commence à me caresser, il arc un sourcil mais continue à danser pour moi il ôte sa chemise et se retourne pour me donner une vue de son cul si sexy, il me regarde par dessus son épaule.

__**I'm keepin' you in love with me, baby**

_(je te veux amoureuse de moi, bébé)_**  
Laying all my troubles down.**

_(pour laisser tomber tout mes soucis)_

Mon clitoris roule sous mon majeur, je suis mouillée, et je sais qu'il peut le sentir... il danse en se caressant les fesses...

**Here I am, baby. Come and take me.**

_(Je suis là, bébé. Viens et prend moi.)_**  
Here I am, baby. Won't you come and take me?**

_(Je suis là, bébé. Ne veux-tu pas venir et me prendre?)_**  
Take me by the hand.**

_(Prend moi par la main.)_

Je gémis à son attention, il m'envoie un baiser et déboutonne son pantalon...

**Ooh, squeeze me. Here I am, baby**

_(Ooh secoue moi. Je suis là, bébé)_**  
Oh, here I am, baby. Come and take me**

_(Oh, je suis là, bébé. Viens et prend moi.)_**  
Here I am, baby. Won't you come and take me?**

_(Je suis là, bébé. Ne veux-tu pas venir et me prendre?)_

Je sens que je pourrais venir, j'introduis un de mes doigt en moi, le ressort et le lèche... avant de l'y remettre.

**Take me by the hand.**

_(Prend moi par la main.)_**  
Ooh show me, show me what you can**

_(Ooh montre moi, montre moi ce que tu peux faire)_**  
Here I am, baby. Oh, won't you take me,**

_(Je suis là, bébé. Ne veux-tu pas me prendre?)_**  
take me by the hand. Take me by the hand.**

_(Prend moi par la main. Prend moi par la main)_

Chacun de mes mouvements me rapproche de l'orgasme, il à ôté son pantalon et ohhh il est nu dessous... Il ne portait pas de boxer... un Dieu en tenu d'Adam...

**Ooh show me, show me what you can**

_(Ooh montre moi, montre moi ce que tu peux faire)_**  
Here I am baby. Won't you take me?**

_(Je suis là, bébé. Ne veux-tu pas me prendre?)_**  
Take me by the hand. Take me while you can.**

_(Prend moi par la main. Prend moi quand tu voudras)_**  
Here I am, baby.**

_(Je suis là, bébé)_

La chanson se termine, je jouis sur mes doigts et Damon me prend les main, je me lève, il suce mes doigts. Nous laissons l'album de Seal défiler, Damon me porte vers la chambre. J'allais commencer à défaire ma robe quand il m'a stoppé me bloquant fermement les mains.

- « Que comptes-tu faire Princesse? »

- « Enlever ma robe... à moins que tu veuilles que je la garde? »

- « Je ne veux ni l'un ni l'autre ma douce, je veux te l'arracher avec les dents...ou plutôt les crocs. »

Ses crocs étaient descendus, ses yeux assombris par la luxure, je caresse les veines saillantes encerclant ses beaux yeux bleu, curieusement je le trouve encore plus excitant, il ne me fait pas peur au contraire, je passe ma langue sur ses crocs. Il gémit de plaisir. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « ADIEU » à ma robe, elle est en lambeau au pied du lit, me voici en talon et soutien-gorge...

- « HUMMM, tu es sexy! » me dit-il de sa voix rauque, en dégrafant mon soutien-gorge.

- « Waou, tu es... GRAND! » lui répondis-je un peu affolée.

- « N'ai pas peur mon amour, je serais doux! Au moins le temps que tu t'habitue. » me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il m'allonge sur le bord du lit, mes fesses quasiment dans le vide, se met à genoux et place mes jambes sur ses épaules, ses mains caresse mon ventre. J'allais enlever mes talons quand il a dit:

- « Garde les! »

Il écarte un peu mes lèvres avec sa langue, Aspire mon clitoris (Qui en aura vu de toutes les couleurs ce soir soit dit en passant!)

Je glisse un doigt en elle tout en continuant de lécher son jardin secret, en incurvant un peu mon doigt je trouve son point sensible...

- « AHHHH Damon » hurle-t-elle.

Je la sens se serrer autour de mon doigt je choisis ce moment pour en insérer un deuxième doigt, je dois la maintenir fermement avec ma main sur son ventre, son plaisir est si violent qu'il lui provoque des sursauts. Mon érection me fait mal, je suis sur le point d'exploser quand elle vient.

- « Je t'aime princesse. » Lui dis-je en me présentant à son entrée, je pousse doucement pour lui laisser le temps de se mouler sur moi.

- « Ahhhhhhh » cri Eléna, elle pose ses mains sur mes fesses et m'attire plus profondément en elle.

Je commence un mouvement de vas et viens doux puis un peu plus brutal, je me penche pour prendre son mamelon entre mes dents, elle pleure de plaisir.

Je sens poindre son orgasme, et accélère pour la rejoindre dans la plus grande jouissance que je n'ai jamais connu. (145 ans tout de même! Et je n'ai jamais rien connu d'aussi fort!). Je ressent les battements de son sang jusque au plus profond de ma tête, il m'appelle, je résiste et Eléna le sent, elle incline la tête pour m'offrir son cou, je la regarde pour être sur que c'est vraiment ce qu'elle souhaite.

- « Damon fait le, fait le! » gémit-elle.

Le plus délicatement possible je plante mes crocs dans sa carotide et aspire de longues gorgées de son sang. Seigneur, je n'ai jamais rien connu de pareil, (a ce moment précis, j'ai su que nous nous appartenions pour la vie entière et peut-être plus.) Nous atteignons notre libération en même temps, je lèche les deux petits trous que je viens de faire dans son cou pour aider à la cicatrisation, mais je sais que cela ne sera pas suffisant, elle va devoir boire de mon sang pour faire disparaître ces traces

- « Ohhhhhhh Eléna je t'aime » lâchais-je dans mon dernier souffle.

- « Je t'aime aussi Damon » me dit-elle.

Nous nous étendons sur le lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre épuisés, mais heureux.

- « Mon amour, tu dois prendre un peu de mon sang... » Dis-je.

- « Pourquoi? Je vais bien, je vais mieux que je n'ai jamais été a vrai dire » me dit-elle en souriant paresseusement.

- « Les marques de crocs... » dis-je un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir les montrer à tout le monde de façon à ce que tous saches qu'elle est mienne.

- « Ah oui, dommage je les aurais arborée fièrement » dit-elle « Mais nous ne sommes pas à Mystic Falls, ici les gens ne savent pas... mais dès notre retour plus question de les effacer, seulement à cette condition je prendrais ton sang! » dit-elle fermement.

Je lui fît un signe de tête pour montrer mon accord, je me mordit le poignée et le porta à sa bouche.

- « Aspire fort princesse! »

C'est ce qu'elle fit, aussitôt elle s'aperçut que l'échange de sang est une chose très érotique, elle avait l'impression de ressentir ce que Damon ressentait, comme une sorte de puissante connexion. Damon gémissait a chaque aspiration de sa part. Elle en joua un peu puis la plaie se referma. Elle se tourna vers Damon qui constatait les effets de son sang sur sa fiancée, les marques disparaissait à vue d'œil. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse et la serrant dans ses bras, ils furent pris par la fatigue et sans un mot, dans une extrême douceur s'endormirent plus amoureux que jamais.

**HAHAHAHA, Alors?**

**Ils y sont enfin arrivés... Pour votre plus grand plaisir j'espère.**

**Donnez moi vos avis, dois-je continuer?**


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

_**Merci encore à tous pour vos commentaires.**_

_**Miistii merci pour le dernier post, il m'a aidé à me remettre sur les voix de la raison... ou pas... à toi de me dire.**_

_**Je continue, mon histoire en souhaitant que vous allez apprécier.**_

_**Bonne Lecture, amusez-vous!**_

…

_Elle se tourna vers Damon qui constatait les effets de son sang sur sa fiancée, les marques disparaissait à vue d'œil. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse et la serrant dans ses bras, ils furent pris par la fatigue et sans un mot, dans une extrême douceur s'endormirent plus amoureux que jamais. _

…

Damon ouvrit les yeux très tôt ce matin, il savait qu'ils devaient être à 15h00 chez Alicia et Pierre, et il voulait profiter de sa princesse au maximum avant de devoir la partager. Elle dormait à poing fermés, elle ressemblait à un ange dans son sommeil. Il était là, couché sur le flanc à la regarder avec amour..., avec envie..., avec passion..., toutes ses émotions qu'il croyait perdues à jamais pour lui. Il se sentait faible face à elle, il savait que c'était mauvais, dangereux même mais il ne savait pas comment il pourrait en être autrement maintenant, jamais il ne pourrait y avoir de retour en arrière, Eléna serait sienne pour l'éternité, et il lui appartiendrait tant qu'elle voudrait de lui. _Tant qu'elle voudrait de lui _cette partie de ses pensée, lui provoquait un frisson d'angoisse, lui qui était dans la toute puissance, qui contrôlait tout, qui ne laissait rien au hasard...dépendait maintenant des volontés d'une humaine... d' Eléna...le pire c'est qu'il aimait ça. Eléna bougea un peu, et ouvrit doucement les yeux pour découvrir le visage de son amant. Elle se sentait épanouie, entière, cette sensation qu'elle n'était pas complète avant Damon était étrange... Comme si elle était enfin libre d'être elle-même. Oui elle était totalement et éperdument amoureuse de Damon, elle avait envie de le crier sur tout les toits, (enfin avant de le crier, elle devrait commencer par le dire a... Stefan... ouille pas simple...), et elle doit avouer qu'en ouvrant les yeux sur le beau visage de son chéri elle se disait qu'elle pourrait bien s'habituer à ce que cela se produise tout les jours que dieu lui donnerait. Elle perdrait son âme pour lui! Quand enfin elle termina son introspection, elle se redressa pour embrasser Damon.

- « Humm... Bonjour Sexy Vamp! »

- « Salut princesse, Bien dormi? »

- « Hummm... super bien, mais... »

- « Mais quoi princesse? Que puis-je faire pour toi? » Dit Damon avec un air malicieux.

Eléna avait un millier de réponses à cette question, et elle ne se voyait pas les formuler une à une alors elle se redressa doucement et le poussa sur le dos en lui souriant.

- « Hu-hu princesse, on dirait bien que quelqu'un à le réveil coquin... » dit-il avec un sourire diaboliquement sexy.

Elle lui rendit son sourire en y mettant tout ce qu'elle avait de plus sensuelle, se penchant au dessus de lui en passant sa jambe au dessus de sa taille de façon à ce qu'elle soit assise à cheval sur ses hanches. Elle se penchât pour capturer sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et tira un peu, instantanément, elle sentit une réaction sous elle qui la ravit, elle fit quelques mouvement de bassin sur l'érection naissante de Damon.

- « ohhhh princesse, tu devrais arrêter ça si tu ne veux pas réveiller le dieu du sexe qui sommeil en moi! »

- « Hum et si je voulais le réveiller que devrais-je faire ensuite? » dit Eléna en se mordillant les lèvres.

- « Ok princesse, à tes risques et périls je vais te guider dans l'antre du diable... » dit-il quand il sentit Eléna se glissait vers le bas, il écarta les jambe pour qu'elle puisse s'installer...

- « Suis-je sur la bonne route... » demanda-t-elle en le fixant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle avait déjà prit le sommet de son érection dans sa bouche. Elle passait de petits coups de langue à son sommet avant de glisser à nouveau son sexe dans sa bouche. Damon saisit le drap et referma ses poing dessus.

- « Ohhhhhhh Eléna, tu deviens frivole et décadente à mon contact, j'adore! » dit-il dans un souffle rauque.

Elle continua son œuvre, elle tenait sa virilité dans une des ses mains alors que de l'autre elle caressait ses parties intimes. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle devait faire, elle expérimentait quelque chose de nouveau, alors elle espérait ne pas avoir l'air ridicule. Elle n'avait jamais pratiquée la félation, ni avec Matt, ni avec Stéphan. Non que Matt n'ai jamais demandé, mais elle n'avait jamais acceptée, l'idée l'écœurait. Quand à Stéphan, leur relation sexuelles était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus timide, elle dessous, lui dessus, mais avec Damon elle se sentait si extravertie, qu'elle n'avait pas peur de prendre des initiatives. Aux sons des gémissement de Damon elle accélérât les mouvement n'écoutant que son intuition, amplifiant la succion, les hanches de Damon se décollaient du lit et il avait posé des main sur le dessus de sa tête pour la maintenir au plus près, il poussait maintenant lui-même dans la bouche d' Eléna, chaque fois un peu plus profond.

- « Détend toi princesse, met ta langue à plat pour me prendre un peu plus. Hummmmmmmm... Oui comme ça... Ahhhh... » Dit-il en allant toujours plus profond dans sa gorge.

Eléna se laissait guider prenant elle même conscience du pouvoir qu'elle avait en ce moment sur son amant.

- « Ohhh Waoooou princesse je... ahhhhh... vais... aahhhhhhhhhhhhh je viens...! »

Eléna ne ralentit pas le mouvement elle le prit plus profondément dans sa bouche quand Il atteint sa libération, elle avala avant de se redresser, elle plongeât son regard dans le sien et léchât ses lèvres en souriant fièrement. Il la regardait avec tendresse et luxure, Damon passât ses mains sous ses bras et la hissa sur lui pour ramener son visage en face du sien, leurs bouches se trouvèrent dans un baisers passionné, leur langues s'entrechoquaient quand Eléna remarquât que Damon est à nouveau prêt.

Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser, elle le regarda, impressionnée.

- « Eh oui princesse, c'est l'un des avantages d'être un vampire, mieux que les Scouts, toujours prêt! » dit-il en la basculant sur le côté pour se positionner au dessus d'elle.

Il avait sa main sur sa joue, et posa un petit bisou sur son nez avant de laisser glisser sa main le long de ses courbes, il enveloppa le galbe de son seins au creux de sa main et pinça doucement son mamelon avec ses lèvres, puis sa main continua son chemin vers le bas du corps d' Eléna il fouillât son cœur et sentit à quel point elle était humide.

- « A ça que je vois je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été Scout... » dit-il en suçant son doigt langoureusement.

Il se présentât à son entrée et la pénétra d'un coup sec.

- « AHHHHHHHHH » gémit-elle.

Il s'immobilisa de peur de lui avoir fait mal, mais elle posa ses mains sur ses fesses le tirant encore plus profondément en elle, il n'en fallait pas plus à Damon pour reprendre son assaut. Eléna entourât ses jambe autour de ses hanches, mais il se retira.

- « Damon... non...! » se plaignit-elle.

- « Patience mon ange... Allonge toi sur le côté » dit-il « voilà comme ça... »

Il se plaça derrière elle et la pénétra à nouveau, pendant qu'il maintenait un mouvement soutenu de va et viens il glissât sa main vers son entre-jambe et avec son majeur commençât en faire rouler son clitoris.

Eléna gémissait, et plus elle le faisait plus il se sentait pousser des ailes, elle perdait pieds quand enfin il sentit sa libération approcher, il se joignit à elle dans l'orgasme.

- « Je t'aime » murmura-t-il, « je ne pensait pas qu'il était possible d'avoir autant de plaisir avec quelqu'un, humain ou vampire, je ne savait rien de l'amour avant d'être avec toi, je connaissait la luxure, oui, mais pas l'amour. »

Eléna avait une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue, Il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, plus que n'importe qui, plus que Katherine.

- « Tu pleures mon cœur? » demanda-t-il.

- « Oui, trop d'émotions fortes sans doutes... Je t'aime tellement. Je crois que je t'ai toujours aimée, ou au moins tu m'a toujours attiré, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour te détester autrefois, je me rend compte maintenant que c'était pour mieux cacher mes sentiments pour toi, pour ne pas faire souffrir Stefan. Plus jamais je ne les cacherais, tu es ce qu'il y a de plus cher dans mon cœur Damon, je voudrais ne jamais quitter tes bras. »

Ils restèrent là pendant un long moment de tendresse pure.

Il était 11h du matin quand Damon dit:

- « Princesse, que dirais tu d'aller visiter le musée Rodin? »

- « Super, le temps est magnifique et une promenade en amoureux avant de retrouver tout le monde me fait très envie. »

- « ok alors à la douche ma belle, je ne sais pas comment ça se fait... mais qu'est-ce que tu transpires! » se moqua-t-il.

Eléna lui donna un coup dans les côtes avant de se lever. Une fois hors du lit, elle se tourna vers lui, en tenue d'Ève et lui dit:

- « Dommage que mon odeur te dérange, sinon on aurait pu prendre notre douche ensemble, mais je m'en voudrais de t'incommoder, alors j'y vais seule! Hu-hu Dommage. »

- « Ahhh, c'est injuste d'utiliser mes propres plaisanteries contre moi... tu es un petit monstre... » dit-il.

- « Moi un petit monstre, pfffffff, ça ne compte pas puisque c'est un vampire sanguinaire qui le dit! » dit-elle, et elle alla prendre sa douche.

Damon se prélassait au lit lorsque son téléphone sonna.

- « Allo, Damon? C'est Moi, comment vas-tu? »

- « Salut Stefan, je vais bien et toi? Alors l'Italie? »

- « Super, quoi de neuf à Mystic Falls? Eléna va bien? » demanda Stéphan.

- « Je ne suis pas à la maison, mais Eléna va bien. »

- « Ah bon? Ou es-tu? Et comment sais-tu qu'elle va bien? Vous êtes ensemble? »

- « OHH Waou c'est un interrogatoire petit frère? »

Damon entra dans la salle de bain, en mettant son téléphone en évidence pour qu'Eléna le voit. En sans émettre aucun son, il regarda Eléna qui était en train de se sécher et articula « STEFAN », elle le rejoignit pour écouter la conversation, elle était enroulée dans une serviette et s'assit sur le lit avec damon.

- « Damon, tu es toujours là? » demanda Stefan.

Pendant qu'il griffonnait quelque chose à l'intention d'Eléna, Damon lui répondit:

- « Oui oui, je suis là. Bon sinon rien de neuf pour toi petit frère? »

_Que dois-je lui dire, il veut savoir ou je suis et si tu vas bien?_

- « Non, je me ressource ici je fais le tri dans mes pensées, je me remet de ma rupture avec Eléna, je ne sais pas encore trop ce qui va se passer à mon retour, mais je m'inquiète pour elle, même si nous ne devions plus être que des amis, je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, elle compte toujours beaucoup pour moi! »

- « Oui je comprend, pour moi aussi elle compte beaucoup! » dit Damon en glissant sa main sous la serviette d' Eléna avec un air amusé.

Eléna lui fit les gros yeux comme si elle réprimandait un vilain petit garçon, ce qu'il était finalement, et elle écrivis:

_Dis lui ou **nous** sommes, que je vais bien et que s'il veut _

_me parler je suis là, il faudra bien que je lui dise...!_

Damon l'interrogeât du regard pour vérifier qu'elle était bien prête à la conversation qui risquait de s'en suivre. Il écrivit à la vitesse vampirique:

_Tu es sûre? Je pense que tu devrais lui dire en face, si tu veux dit lui que nous sommes _

_ensemble, à un mariage, que tu avait besoin d'un cavalier, (ce qui est vrai!), _

_mais il ne mérite pas une telle information par téléphone, tu ne crois pas?_

Elle lui fit signe de la tête qu'elle était d'accord.

- « Bon alors ou es-tu? Et comment sais-tu qu'elle va bien? » lui redemandât Stefan plus qu'insistant.

- « Eh bien en fait je suis à Paris... Avec Eléna, Tu veux lui parler? » Demanda-il rapidement.

Eléna le regarda médusée qu'il lui refile le bébé aussi vite que ça! Elle griffonnât:

_Lâche!_

- « Vous êtes à Paris? Tous les deux? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là-bas et pourquoi ensemble? Passe moi Eléna! » Dit-il.

Au ton de sa voix on pouvait dire que la nouvelle ne le réjouissait pas, Stefan avait toujours eu peur de la relation qu'entretenaient son frère et sa petite-amie (ok! Ex petite-amie, mais quand même!)

Eléna se redressa comme si sa tenue allait changer le cours de la conversation, mais elle avait besoin d'être concentrée, elle lissa sa serviette comme si elle s'apprêtait à passer un entretien d'embauche important, le tout coincée dans un tailleur trop stricte pour elle, et prit le téléphone.

- « Salut Stefan, comment vas-tu? » dit-elle peut-être un peu plus enjouée qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.

- « Bonjour Eléna, Je vais bien merci, et toi? Je savais que tu étais à Paris pour le mariage de ton amie, mais pourquoi Damon est avec toi, tu as des problèmes? » Dit-il avec une intonation à glacer le sang d'Eléna dans la seconde. Il était inquiet et un peu jaloux il devait bien l'avouer.

- « Non non, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais juste besoin d'un cavalier, et je ne savais pas à qui demander, alors j'ai pensais à Damon , je me suis dit qu'au moins je serais en sécurité avec lui. » Dit- elle.

- « Ah..., bon... et bien j'espère au moins qu'il se comporte bien et qu'il ne t'embarrasse pas trop... Je le connais, il peut être si stupide parfois. »

Damon se leva du lit et décida de laisser Eléna gérer Stefan et d'aller prendre sa douche quand il entendit son frère dire qu'il pouvait être stupide, il pensât: « _Stupide ? Noooon, mais joueur oui!_ ». C'est alors qu'il se plantât juste devant Eléna, il prit sa main libre et la posa sur son torse là ou son cœur avait battu quelque 150 ans auparavant, et alluma la stéréo.

Eléna n'en revenait pas il prit la télécommande de la stéréo et la chanson «_** Secret **_» de Seal se fit entendre alors que Damon dans le plus simple appareil de mit murmurer les paroles devant Eléna en lui maintenant la main bloquée sur son torse!

You must know me, i'm one of your secrets

_(Tu me connais, je suis un de tes secrets)_  
you must know me, i'm one of your secrets

_(Tu me connais, je suis un de tes secrets)_  
i belong to you. i belong to you. and you belong to me.

_(Je t'appartiens, je t'appartiens , et tu es à moi.)_

Eléna lui fit les gros yeux, il avait son stupide sourire suffisant accroché à ses lèvres, et elle ne voulait pas envenimer les choses avec Stefan... Ahhh et cette chanson...! Stefan allait réagir, c'est sur comment pourrait-il en être autrement? Damon jouait avec le feu... et avec son cœur aussi. Mais d'un autre côté elle aimait qu'il le fasse, cela faisait définitivement partie de lui et elle aimait cette partie aussi, ce côté fou que Stefan n'avait jamais eu!

You must know me, i'm one of your secrets.

_(Tu me connais, je suis un de tes secrets)_  
from what i see, you're trying to hard to keep it.

_(A ce que je vois tu essais si fort de le garder)_

Oh yes you are...

_(Oh oui tu essais...)_  
well i belong to you. i belong to you. i belong to you. and you belong to me.

_(Et bien Je t'appartiens, je t'appartiens , et tu es à moi.)_

- « Eléna c'est quoi cette musique? Que se passe-t-il? » demanda Stefan qui avait reconnu la chanson.

Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Damon, il était beau (un bel emmerdeur...oui... Mais quel homme! Ou plutôt quel vampire devrait-elle dire!)

- « Oh rien, j'ai juste mis la radio, Damon est retourné dans sa chambre pour se doucher, nous avons rendez-vous avec Alicia et son mari pour leurs enterrement de vie de jeune fille et de garçon à 15h, donc je me prépare en te parlant, si ça ne te dérange pas? » lui mentit elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'ils partageaient la même chambre, pourquoi ne pas lui dire que son frère venait de lui donner la plus belle nuit d'amour de toute sa vie tant qu'elle y était!

- « Non pas du tout, je ne veux pas te mettre en retard... Mais Eléna, prend garde à Damon, il à surement un arrière pensée pour t'avoir accompagnée... » Dit-il.

- « Ah ben merci Stefan, pourquoi faudrait-il qu'il ait une arrière pensée... il est mon ami et tu le sais. Je lui fait confiance, et tu devrais être content que je ne sois pas seule ici sans personne pour veiller sur moi! » Dit-elle en colère. Elle le savait ce n'était pas juste de lui dire ça mais c'était plus fort qu'elle elle devait défendre Damon!

Quand à Damon, il continuait son cinéma au grand Damne d'Eléna!

look at me, i'm your hearts keeper.

_(regarde moi, je suis le gardien de ton coeur.)_  
meant for me 3:21AM, she will be here. oh yes she will

_(cela signifie pour moi à 3:21AM qu'elle sera là, oh oui elle viendra)_  
and i belong to you. yes, i belong to you. i belong to you. and you belong to me.  
_(Et je t'appartiens, je t'appartiens , et tu es à moi.)_

- « Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulait dire, mais fais bien attention à toi, d'accord? » dit-il.

Mouais bien essayé, mais elle savait qu'il le pensait, il n'allait pas être facile de lui dire la vérité!

Et Damon continuait, il était maintenant à genoux derrière elle sur le lit, il la caressait et d'un geste habile il la débarrassa de sa serviette, retour au point de départ, tout les deux nu sur le lit, ils n'allaient jamais réussir à quitter la chambre...

look at me, i'm one of your secrets.

_(Tu me connais, je suis un de tes secrets)_  
from what i see, you're trying hard to keep it.

_(A ce que je vois tu essais si fort de le garder)_  
but i belong to you. i belong to you. i belong to you.

_(Mais je t'appartiens, je t'appartiens , et tu es à moi.)_  
and you belong to me. you belong to me. you belong to me.

_(Et tu es à moi, et tu es à moi, et tu es à moi.)_

- « ok, Stefan, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien ici, je te laisse, il faut vraiment que je me prépare, sinon je vais être en retard et tu sais à quel point ton frère n'aime pas attendre! »

- « Oui je sais! Bon alors on se téléphone bientôt d'accord? Passe un bon séjour et prend soin de toi. » Finit-il par dire.

- « Je t'embrasse Stefan, a plus tard! »

- « Je t'embrasse aussi Eléna à bientôt. »

Une fois le téléphone raccroché, Eléna se jeta sur Damon, et le roua de coups un peu partout, en espérant qu'au moins un de ses coups atteindrait sa cible!

- « Ouuuuuuuuuh DAMON! Tu es un Âne! » lui dit-elle.

- « Hum... oui c'est vrai... mais tu adore ça! » dit-il taquin. « Allez princesse je vais me doucher et on va se cultiver un peu, je ne voudrais pas que tu rentres en n'ayant découvert que le kamasutra... »

Sur ces mots il se leva et disparut de la vue d'Eléna en moins d'une seconde, l'eau coulait déjà dans la douche. Elle mourrait d'envie de le rejoindre d'autant qu'il avait sciemment laissé la porte ouverte. Elle se ressaisit et se prépara à sortir, mais dans un coin de sa tête, il y avait Stefan, elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre, elle tenait à lui. Enfin il faudrait régler ça plus tard.

Damon sortit de la douche et fût prêt en moins de dix minutes.

Les voilà dans les rues de Paris main dans la main, il arrivaient aux portes du Musée Rodin. Il commencèrent par les Jardins, les sculptures du maître sont exposée en plein air, Damon lui fournit un tas d'explications et anecdotes que personnes ne pouvait connaître à part lui, un groupe de touristes décident même de les suivre, voilà Damon promut guide pour touristes! Les hommes écoutent , les femmes regardent, oh pas les statues, non, non, Damon! Et cela lui plaît beaucoup, il se rend compte qu'Eléna, elle, apprécie moyennement alors il salut son public et attrape la main de sa belle pour se diriger vers le restaurant situé dans le jardin. Ils trouvent un table en terrasse et s'installent. Ils commandent une salade pour elle et un café pour lui.

- « Alors princesse, ça te plaît? » demandât-il.

- « Oui c'est magnifique, j'ai hâte de visiter l'intérieur. » dit-elle « à la condition que j'ai une visite privée! »

- « La fourmi n'est pas prêteuse à ce que je vois, haha, je te ferais même visiter des endroits interdit au public mon ange. » dit-il en la couvant du regard.

Ils terminèrent leur collation et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du musée. La visite était somptueuse, Eléna était ébahie devant tant de beauté, surtout devant une sculpture de marbre appelée _**'La main de Dieu'**_, une homme et une femme enlacés au creux d'une main. Cette sculpture la touchait particulièrement sans qu'elle ne sache dire pourquoi, elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Quand Damon l'attira dans un coin sombre, il la pris sur son dos et utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour se rendre en haut d'un escalier estampillé d'un écriteau: « interdit au public ». Ils étaient maintenant dans la partie de la maison où Rodin avait vécu, il n'y avait que très peu de meubles, cette partie était en réfection et n'ouvrirait ses portes au public que dans quelques mois. Il la déposa sur les sol et l'enlaça tendrement.

- « Alors princesse, tu as bien mangée? Ta salade était bonne? » lui demanda-t-il.

- « Oui pourquoi cette question? » répondit-elle surprise.

- « Eh bien tu as mangée... Et je t'ai regardé... Et maintenant, c'est mon tour... de me rassasier princesse. »

- « Ohh » Soufflât Eléna.

Sur ces mots il l'embrassa doucement puis avec plus de ferveur, elle craignait d'être repérée, et mise dehors sans sommations.

- « Damon pas ici... »

- « Oh si! Ici! C'est ce qui est excitant, le risque d'être pris... en flagrant délit d'exhibitionnisme! »

Il glissa sa main dans son jean, et dit:

- « Tu vas adorer princesse, le goût de l'interdit. » Il la tenait fermement, son dos appuyé contre son torse, il embrassait son cou, sa nuque, tout en ouvrant les boutons de son pantalon, il glissa sa main dans sa culotte et commença à caresser son clitoris.

Eléna gémit en essayant de ne pas le faire trop fort, mais il était si doué de ses mains que ne pas réagir était humainement impossible. Elle allait atteindre le septième ciel, juste avec un doigt et quelques baisers, comment faisait-il?

- « Eléna j'ai besoin... j'ai vraiment besoin de toi... » susurra-t-il.

- « Vas-y... fait le! Fait le! Maintenant! Damon ahhhhhhhh, ohhhhhh, Ouiiiii! »

Il léchât doucement la veine de son cou et planta ses crocs dedans, elle ne ressentit même pas la piqûre, juste un orgasme comme jamais elle ne pensait en avoir un dans un lieu public, il tira quelques fois sur la plaie ce qui eu pour effet de provoquer des spasmes de plaisirs chez Eléna. Il Cicatrisa les deux petit trou avec un peu de son sang sur le bout de son doigt, retira sa main de son pantalon et retourna Eléna dans ses bras.

- « Je t'aime » lui dit-il « tu es incroyable! »

- « Je te retourne le compliment. » dit-elle les joues encore en feu grâce à l'orgasme qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Ils quittèrent le musé par une petite porte dérobée et rentrèrent à l'hôtel pour se changer. Il était tard ils devaient donc faire vite, juste le temps de se changer et ils devaient repartir.

Le trajet en voiture ne durât pas plus de 20 minutes, ils entrèrent dans la propriété de Pierre, garèrent la voiture et furent accueillit par Marc le cousin de Pierre.

Damon ouvrit la portière à Eléna et l'embrassa à pleine bouche alors que Marc les regardait avec la mâchoire tombante. Lorsque enfin il réussit à fermer la bouche il dit.

- « Bonjour vous deux, nous vous attendions. Entrez! Eléna, tu es très en beauté aujourd'hui, Alicia t'attends dans le salon. » dit Marc.

Marc était un beau garçon, bon rien à voir avec Damon, mais il était grand, blond, un joli corps et de beaux yeux bleu. Et il dévorait Eléna des yeux, ce qui rendait Damon très fier, (comme s'il avait besoin de ça pour être un âne à l'ego surdimensionné...!), mais Eléna cru percevoir une pointe de jalousie aussi, quoi qu'il en soit cette lueur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venu et il salua Marc très chaleureusement, un peu trop au goût d'Eléna qui se demandait pourquoi Damon si distant normalement était si démonstratif maintenant... enfin... il n'allait pas le vider de son sang là tout de suite sur le pas de la porte parce qu'il l'avait trouvé belle... Noon il n'allait pas le faire... ouh, elle détestait penser à ça, mais avec Damon on ne sait jamais. Non il était civilisé! Enfin elle l'espérait. Elle décidât que tout irait bien, embrassa Damon et s'en alla rejoindre Alicia.

- « A tout à l'heure chéri. » Lui dit-elle « A tout' Marc ».

- « ok Princesse, amuse toi bien. » lui répondit-il.

Marc et Damon se rendirent dans le jardin ou les hommes étaient rassemblés quand à Eléna elle rejoint les filles au salon.

L'après midi allait se déroulée à la maison: à l'extérieur pour les hommes, à l'intérieur pour les femmes, ensuite ils iraient tous dîner puis termineraient la soirée dans club, tel était le programme.

_**Chez les filles:**_

Alicia accueillit Eléna, elle la serra dans ses bras, et la présenta à toutes les filles présentent, elles étaient à peu près une quinzaine, elle ne connaissait personne hormis Alicia et sa sœur Mary. Une fois les présentations faites, Eléna prit place entre Mary et une autres jeune fille.

L'après-midi battait son plein, quand Alicia décida d'ouvrir ses cadeaux.

- « Alors celui-ci est de qui? » demanda-t-elle.

Une jeune femme se prénommant Julie lui dit que c'était son cadeau, visiblement elle était très amusée et impatiente de voir la réaction d'Alicia à son cadeau...

Alicia déchirât l'emballage, pour découvrir de la lingerie affriolante, une guêpière rouge avec porte-jarretelles et string assortis.

- « Waouuu mais quand voulez vous que je porte ça? » demanda Alicia avec les joues toutes empourprées.

Dans la salle on entendit des « ouuuuuuuuoouuuuuuuh » des « waaaaaaaouuuuuuuuuu » et autres onomatopées toutes aussi expressives les unes que les autres. Eléna sourit car elle savait que Damon et son audition beaucoup trop développée à son goût ne devait rien rater du spectacle, et qu'il devait l'imaginer Elle dans une tenue de ce genre. Ce qui eût pour effet de mettre Eléna dans une situation inconfortable, effectivement elle avait tant rougie en imaginant Damon la regarder dans ce genre de tenue, que les autres filles avaient remarquées son malaise.

- « Et bien Eléna, que t'arrive-t-il? Je ne te savait pas si coincée... » Dit Mary en se moquant.

Ouh elle commençait à lui plaire celle là, elle dévorait Damon des yeux et maintenant elle pensait qu'elle était coincée... Si elle savait... Eléna pensat: _« Moi coincée, mais ma pauvre fille, si pour toi être coincée c'est sortir avec le vampire le plus chaud de la terre, avoir des relations sexuelle dans un musée, et se taper le frère de son EX, alors oui je suis coincée! »_, mais n'en dit rien et soupira. Tous les regards de l'assemblée était sur elle.

- « Non, non je ne suis pas coincée comme tu semble le croire Mary, mais je ne m'attendait pas à ce genre de cadeau. Voilà tout! » cru bon d'ajouter Eléna.

- « Ahhh l'Amérique puritaine... » Dit une autre.

Mary continua son harcellement sur Eléna.

- « Ne me dit pas qu'avec le Dieu qui te sert de cavalier, tu ne met jamais de lingerie affriolante? »

- « Ce que je fais ou ne fais pas avec Damon ma chère Mary, restera entre Damon et moi! » dit Eléna un peu trop sévèrement surement.

- « OHH, peut-être devrais lui en parler ce soir voir si cela lui plairait, ensuite je te dirais quoi acheter, je te propose cela comme un service entre copine. » dit Mary.

Eléna pensât bien à une ou deux réponse bien senties a donner à Mary mais après les avoir passées mentalement devant un jury imaginaire, elles furent toutes jugées trop sarcastiques pour un enterrement de vie de jeune fille, alors elle laissa tomber et se concentra sur l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Toutes sortes de cadeaux s'en suivirent, appareils électroménager, vêtements, encore de la lingerie et même quelques sextoys.

S'en suivirent quelques anecdotes concernant ses « erreurs de jeunesse... » autrement dit ses EX, et la promesse d'une surprise pour 19h00.

A la fin du grand déballage, il était 19 heure. Une autre jeune fille prit la parole et annonçât la venue imminente de trois personnes.

Toutes ces demoiselles se regardèrent en s'interrogeant, quand une musique très dansante éclatât dans le salon, suivies de trois hommes diablement sexy déguisés en marin.

- « Waouuuu des stripteaseurs... » s'exclamèrent les filles.

- « Oui » reprit la jeune fille qui les avait annoncés, « un pour Alicia et deux pour nous toutes... »

Ils commencèrent à danser quand l'un d'entre eux installa trois chaises au milieu de la pièce, il installa Alicia sur l'une, Mary sur une autre et enfin se mit à la recherche d'une troisième victime, Eléna se faisait toute petite, le danseur en question était vraiment très beau, il avait dans le regard quelque chose d'enivrant, de dangereux presque, en tout cas quelque chose qui mettait mal à l'aise.

Plein d'assurance, limite arrogant, son regard accrochait celui d'Eléna, il lui tendit la main, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas il s'approchât plus près et Eléna ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais il avait planté ses iris dans les sienne, il la fixait intensément puis baissa le regard sur son cou ou elle portait encore le collier de Stefan. Son regard remonta et il lui dit:

- « Allons jeune fille je ne vais pas vous manger, je vais juste vous divertir. » dit-il avec une des voix les plus séduisante qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue.

C'est à ce moment que Damon arriva dans le salon, il se plantât juste devant Eléna, les autres filles ne le remarquèrent même pas trop occupé a reluquer les abdominaux des hommes se trémoussant devant elles.

Damon se tenait en position défensive devant Eléna, il regardait le stripteaseur dans les yeux en souriant d'une façon qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions si l'autre bougeait le moindre sourcil.

Eléna sentit la tension monter si vite qu'elle dût faire quelque chose, elle prit la main de Damon et dit aux deux hommes:

- « Allons Messieurs, du calme » Elle le dit si bas que seul Damon aurait dû pouvoir l'entendre, mais l'autre homme hochât de la tête, il avait entendu! « Un vampire...! »

Damon prit Eléna par la main et l'entrainât en dehors de la maison, pendant que l'autre vampire avait trouvé une jeune femme consentante à divertir.

Eléna et Damon s'était suffisamment éloignés de la maison pour que personne ne les entendent y compris leur nouvelle connaissance « le vampire stripteaseur ».

Damon avait l'air préoccupé, il regardait Eléna, mais c'était comme s'il ne la voyait pas.

- « Damon qui est-il? Tu le connait? » demanda Eléna très inquiète.

- « Non chaton, je ne le connais pas, mais le fait qu'un autre vampire que moi soit près de toi ne me plait pas du tout! » répondit-il. « Nous ne sommes pas chez nous ici et je ne peu compter sur personne d'autre que sur moi-même pour te protéger, ce vampire est plus jeune que moi je n'aurais aucun mal à le vaincre s'il devenait menaçant, mais il n'est peut-être pas seul. »

Elle s'approcha de lui pour venir se nicher dans ses bras, comme pour le rassurer, et dit:

- « Bon il n'est pas menaçant comme tu dis, laissons lui le bénéfice du doute. »

Il s'était passé environs 20 minutes depuis que la rencontre avait eu lieu, ils étaient de nouveau devant la maison, le spectacle était terminé et les femmes et les hommes s'étaient regroupés dans la maison, Damon et Eléna allaient rentrer quand ils furent rejoint par le vampire Stripteaseur sur le porche.

- « Bonjour, je n'ai pas pu me présenter tout à l'heure, je suis Xavier, et vous? » dit-il.

Damon était toujours en position de défense, et méfiant, il répondit:

- « Je suis Damon Salvatore et voici Eléna ma fiancée. »

- « DAMON SALVATORE! Incroyable je connais ton histoire, mon créateur, te connaissait, tu te rappelle de lui? François De Monsaque? »

Damon eut un sourire pincé, je savait qu'il se souvenait, mais je n'étais pas sure que le souvenir soit bon.

- « Oui je me souviens de François, comment vas-t-il? »

- « Oh il n'est plus! Et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre il était cruel, et avait perdu toute son humanité, quand à moi il me reprochait constamment la mienne. » dit Xavier.

Les deux vampires continuèrent de discuter pendant plusieurs longues minutes qui paraissaient à Eléna un éternité.

- « hou hou messieurs, je suis toujours là... » dit-elle ce qui fit sourire Damon qui semblait se détendre un peu.

- « Pardon ma princesse, Xavier tu restes avec nous pour le reste de la soirée? » demanda Damon.

- « Non, non je n'était là que pour le travail, mais si vous restez un peu à Paris je serais heureux de vous revoir, voici mon numéro, appelez moi et on ira boire un verre un soir. » dit-il en tendant une de ses cartes de visite à Damon. Puis en en tendant une autre à Eléna il ajouta « Quand à vous si vous désirait une danse privée, je me ferais un honneur de vous distraire! »

- « Hey n'y pense même pas » dit Damon en exposant son visage vampire, tout crocs dehors!

- « Damon! Du calme! Xavier je vous remercie, mais je n'ai pas besoin de vos services étant donné que j'ai à mes côté le plus sexy des hommes que personne n'ai jamais rencontré, mais je vous remercie de votre attention. » Dit Eléna très sure d'elle.

- « A toi de voir beauté! Si tu changes d'avis... » dit Xavier.

Eléna savait que Damon était sur le point de lui sauter dessus alors elle remercia encore Xavier et le congédia poliment.

Sur ce, il salua Eléna et Damon et disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparût. Damon prit Eléna par la taille s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa doucement.

- « Mienne! » Chuchota-t-il.

Elle sentit le soulagement de Damon et approfondit le baiser.

- « Je suis tienne monsieur Jaloux! »

Leurs langues dansaient l'une avec l'autre, Damon glissa sa main sous son chemisier et lui caressait le dos tendrement.

- « Hey tout les deux vous ne pouvez pas vous retenir plus d'une heure sans vous tripoter? » Dit Pierre qui venait de les rejoindre dehors en se moquant d'eux.

Damon et Eléna rompirent le baiser et regardèrent Pierre en souriant.

- « Elle est tellement belle que je ne peu résister à ses charmes! » dit Damon avec un air malicieux.

- « Allez on vous attend pour aller au restaurant » dit Pierre.

- « Ok nous arrivons tout de suite. » Dit Eléna.

Pierre tourna les talon et rentra dans la maison.

- « Ahhhhh ouiiii comme ça tu ne peu pas résister à mes charmes...? » Dit Eléna un peu aguicheuse.

- « Non Princesse, tu as tout pouvoir sur moi, surtout si tu portes une guêpière! » dit-il amusé.

- « Je savais sur que ça te donnerais des idées... » Dit-elle « Dommage que je n'en ai pas! »

- « Pas encore princesse, mais dès demain! Bon je crois que je devrais cesser de penser à ça sinon je pense que nos hôtes vous s'impatienter. » Dit-il avec un air rêveur.

Ils se réunirent à l'intérieur et se donnèrent rendez-vous dans un grand restaurant en plein cœur de Paris. Ils arrivèrent à destination une demi heure après. Une salle du restaurant leur était réservé. Ils prirent place autour de la table, Marc se rua au côté d'Eléna alors que Mary s'était placée stratégiquement à côté de Damon. Ce qui fit beaucoup rire Damon car il savait que ça allait agacer Eléna.

- « Veuillez m'excuser » dit Eléna, « ou se trouve les toilettes s'il vous plaît » demanda-t-elle à un serveur.

- « Juste à votre droite en sortant de cette salle Madame. » lui répondit-il.

Eléna s'excusa et quitta la table pour aller au toilette, une fois seule elle se mit à pester cette Mary commençait vraiment à l'énerver, elle allait lui mettre les point sur « i » et rapidement.

Eléna se regardais dans le miroir quand tout à coup elle entendis la porte des toilette claquer et se verrouiller. Elle sentait la crise de panique monter, une suée montait le long de son dos, elle se dirigea vers la porte pour la trouvée fermée. En se retournant elle tomba nez à nez avec Damon.

- « DAAAAMON! ahh tu es dingue ou quoi? Tu veux que mon cœur s'arrête, comme le tien! » cria-t-elle.

- « Shuuut Princesse, ce n'est que moi, je ne voulais pas être pris dans les toilettes des filles alors j'ai fais vite et nous ai enfermés, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais si tu veux que je te transforme et qu'on passe l'éternité tous les deux ça me va...! » lui dit-il en souriant.

Il l'attira contre lui, posa ses main en coupe autour de son visage jusqu'à ce son rythme cardiaque redevienne normal.

- « Je t'aime, je te demande de me pardonner si je réagis violemment face à l'inconnu, je ne sais pas faire autrement, je suis un vampire Eléna, je ne peux pas toujours lutter contre mon instinct, surtout quand il s'agit de toi, mon amour pour toi a tendance à m'aveugler et je donnerais ma vie pour te protéger. Mais j'apprécie que tu reprennes les choses en mains quand je dérape. Si je te dis tout ça maintenant, c'est parce que je sens que je pourrais déraper... »

- « Je sais tout ça mon amour, et je t'aime aussi pour ça, mais ne t'inquiète pas nous ne sommes pas en danger ici. » dit-elle sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il avait tant besoin de lui dire cela a ce moment précis.

Elle lui caressa le visage tendrement et ajouta:

- « Que crains-tu? »

Il hésita à lui répondre, car bien sur la découverte d'un vampire qui connaisse son histoire, (avec ses zones d'ombres qu'il préfèrerais, soit dit en passant, qu'Eléna continue de les ignorer.). Certes elle savait qu'il était loin d'avoir toujours été un ange, mais certains de ses côtés sombres devraient rester dans le passé.

- « Chaton il y à des choses que je dois te dire sur mon passé... »

- « Écoute Damon, le passé, c'est le passé! Tu as fais ce que tu avais à faire autrefois. » Dit- elle sentant de quoi il allait lui parler. « Toutes les horreur que tu as pu commettre dans le passé, ne compte pas pour moi, ce qui m'importe, c'est ce que tu es aujourd'hui, je sais que tu as caché ton humanité pendant longtemps, je sais que certains ne la verrons jamais, mais moi je la vois et c'est ce qui compte! Alors le passé au passé et place à l'avenir. Ok? »

- « Ok princesse, notre avenir! Merci, tu es vraiment merveilleuse, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir. » dit-il « dommage que tu te traîne avec un vampire croisé d'un âne égocentrique et d'un monstre sanguinaire. » ajouta-t-il en riant.

- « Quel sens de la réalité mon cœur, tu m'impressionnes, allons vite rejoindre les autres, Mary risque de mourir d'ennuis si ton sexe-appeal n'est plus là pour l'éblouir...! » Dit-elle avec une pointe de jalousie.

- « oulaaaaaaaa vite je ne veux pas décevoir ma future amante...! » railla-t-il.

Elle lui giffla le bras aussi fort qu'elle pu.

- « Huuumm j'adore quand mon chaton sors les griffes! »

- « Ouais ben laisse la s'approcher un peu trop et je la vide de son sang! »

- « Coquine, ça m'excite quand tu parles comme un vrai petit vampire... ok tu peu la drainer, si je peu drainer Marc...! » dit-il.

- « Marc? Pourquoi Marc? » demanda-t-elle incrédule.

- « Oooh Princesse, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarquée qu'il te désire. Tu lui plaît! » dit-il.

- « Mais non, tu divagues, mais dis moi on serais un peu jaloux? »

- « Nope! Je suis amoureux, nuance. » conclut-il.

Ils retournèrent à table sous les regards suspicieux des convives qui se demandaient ou ils avaient disparus pendant 15 minutes, et surtout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Reprenant leurs places à tables, la soirée repris son cours. Damon jouait avec Eléna, il se laissait séduire par Mary.

- « Alors, Mary, que fais-tu dans la vie? » demanda-t-il.

- « Je suis directrice des ressources humaines dans une grande banque. Je gère le personnel, je suis très ouverte... hum, disons que j'ai le contact facile. » minauda-t-elle.

Elle avait complètement occultée la présence d'Eléna, quand à Eléna elle préféra s'intéresser à ses voisins plutôt que d'entendre ça, le bébé vampire qui sommeillait en elle étant sur le point de se réveiller, elle se concentra sur autre chose.

Quand à Marc il trouva judicieux de se concentrer sur Eléna vu que Damon étais occupé ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas savoir que même si Damon avait était dans l'immeuble voisin il aurait pu suivre sa conversation avec Eléna sans en louper la moindre miette!

- « Alors Eléna, apprécie-tu ton séjour en France? » lui demanda Marc.

- « Oh oui c'est merveilleux, Paris est une ville si romantique, avec tant de richesse. » dit- elle

- « C'est vrai, si tu le souhaite je pourrais t'emmener visiter le paris pittoresque, enfin vous emmener... » cru-t-il bon d'ajouter.

- « C'est très gentil de ta part Marc, mais Damon à vécu quelques année à Paris alors il connait bien la ville et ses mystères. »

Effectivement Damon avait raison Marc lui faisait du gringue, et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle voyait en ce fait un moyen de jouer un peu avec les nerfs de Damon, une petite vengeance en somme, Mary VERSUS Marc, il y avait de quoi s'amuser un peu.

Le dîner suivit son court plus ou moins normalement avec des attaques en règles de chaque côtés des prétendants d'Eléna et de Damon. Une fois le repas terminé, ils se dirigèrent tous vers un club privé du 9ème arrondissement. Ce club était visiblement un endroit très fermé, devant la porte se tenait deux hommes, certainement des physiologistes, qui avaient pour mission de faire une sorte de sélection à l'entrée, notre groupe n'eut aucun problème pour accéder à l'intérieur du club. Une fois à l'intérieur, je fût éblouie par cette ambiance cosy, feutrée, et très chic.

La musique été assez forte de sorte que Marc dû parler dans l'oreille d'Eléna pour qu'elle l'entende.

- « As-tu ouvert un carnet de bal? » Demanda Marc avec un air malicieux.

Eléna jeta un regard amusé à Damon sachant pertinemment qu'il avait entendu et répondit à Marc:

- « Bien sur cher ami et vous êtes le premier sur ma liste! » Dit-elle.

- « Ohh je suis chanceux! » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille « j'aurais pensais que tu accorderais la première danse à ton fiancé. »

- « oh tu sais je peux danser avec Damon quand je le veux! » dit-elle en regardant dans la direction de ce dernier.

Damon répondit à son regard avec un sourire carnassier et un sourcil en l'air... ouuuuuuuuuh, la machine à papillons est en marche, Damon se dit que si elle veut jouer il va jouer, voilà qu'elle lui offrait un challenge, la séduire à nouveau, et ridiculiser Marc par la même occasion, bon d'accord Eléna n'apprécierais pas qu'il ridiculise Marc, mais lui allait y prendre un malin plaisir.

Eléna savait au regard que Damon venait de lui lancer que le jeu venait de commencer, au moins maintenant que l'attention de Damon était sur elle, il avait oublié la pauvre Mary qui faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour récupérer l'attention du beau vampire, mais sans grand succès, Eléna avait gagnée.

Eléna 1, Damon 0.

La musique était très variée, cela allait de la valse en passant par des danses latine ou encore des hits de boîte de nuit.

La période rétro était d'actualité pour le moment, une valse commençait alors que tout le groupe prit place dans un petit salon au bord de la piste de danse et commanda du champagne, Marc demanda à Eléna si elle lui accorderait cette danse, elle lui dit qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas ce genre de danse mais qu'elle apprendrait avec plaisir.

Les voilà tournoyant sur la piste au milieu de quelques autres couples, Marc était un bon danseur, quand à Eléna elle suivait laborieusement ce qui amusa Damon. A la fin de la première valse alors que Marc félicitait Eléna, Damon se présenta à eux, et dit à Marc.

- « Tu es un bon danseur Marc, je suis impressionné, mais un bon danseur doit aussi savoir faire oublier les faiblesses de sa partenaire. Je vais te montrer. » Dit-il arrogant à souhait.

- « Oh mais Eléna n'a aucune faiblesses! » Dit Marc en souriant à la belle.

- « Merci Marc, contrairement a mon fiancé ici présent qui manque de tact, tu es un vrai gentleman, mais je dois dire que tu n'es pas très objectif. » dit Eléna en riant.

Damon prit Eléna dans ses bras, déposa un petit baiser sur son front et dit:

- « Prête à tous les éblouir princesse? »

- « Euh oui mais je ne pense pas pouvoir faire mieux qu'à la première valse d'autant que celle-ci est plus rapide. » Dit Eléna un peu inquiète.

Avant même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle flottait sur la piste, tournoyant avec grâce dans les bras d'un danseur hyper sexy, les autres danseurs s'écartèrent de la piste pour leur laisser la place et les admirer. Danser avec Damon était facile, incroyablement simple, il suffisait juste de se laisser aller et il faisait le reste. Eléna s'oubliait complètement dans ses bras, lorsque la valse se termina damon s'inclina devant elle et la salua, il la prit par la main et la mit en face du public qui les applaudissait, Eléna rougit et se dirigea vers sa table accompagnée de Damon. Tous les invités d'Alicia et Pierre les regardaient avec admiration, les femmes demandèrent toutes à Damon de les faire danser.

- « Je suis désolé mesdames, mais mon carnet de bal ne comporte qu'un seul nom, celui d'une princesse, de ma princesse, Eléna. » dit Damon très théâtral.

Les femmes foudroyèrent Eléna du regard, se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter un perle comme Damon.

Marc n'abandonnait pas pour autant, il invita Eléna à de multiple reprise, elle accepta a chaque fois ou presque ce qui lui fit pousser de ailes, et lui donna confiance en lui. La soirée était bien entamée, et les esprits été échauffés pas l'excès d'alcool, mais tout le monde restait digne. Marc devenait un peu collant, et Eléna se demandait ou avait bien pu passer Damon. Il avait disparu depuis un moment de la table quand Marc l'invita à danser un slow, Eléna hésitait mais elle aimait danser alors elle accepta.

Marc la conduit sur la piste alors qu'elle fouillait le club des yeux pour repérer Damon, il lui dit:

- « Allons beauté... »

_BEAUTE?_ Il se lâche le bougre! L'alcool fait des ravages... _Bonjour je m'appelle Marc et je ne suis pas abstinent!_

- « Ton fiancé ne doit pas être loin détend toi et profite du moment! » dit-il en la prenant par la taille pour la serrer contre lui.

Eléna n'aimait pas cette proximité, mais elle tentât de se détendre. Il commencèrent a danser quand... Ah non maintenant voilà qu'il à les mains baladeuses, elle le remet vite fait en place et le foudroie du regard.

- « Hum fougueuse, j'adore... » chuchota-t-il.

- « Si Damon tu vois te comporter comme ça, il va te tuer! Et je ne rigole pas! » le prévint- elle.

- « ouhhh j'ai peur, allons Eléna, je ne fait rien de mal. » dit-il.

- « Tu devrais avoir peur, mais sache que si tu ne te comporte pas bien je te plante au milieu de la piste sans aucun ménagement, je ne voudrais pas gâcher la soirée de mon amie, mais je le ferais crois-moi! Alors attention. » Dit-elle en continuant de danser.

Damon assistait à la scène dans un coin retiré du bar, il commanda un double scotch sec et l'avala d'une seule traite, mais cela ne suffit pas à calmer ses nerfs, il sentait la soif de sang monter, l'alcool est en général un bon faire valoir, mais dans ce cas, il craignait que ce soit insuffisant, il ne voulait pas faire d'esclandre, alors il pris son mal en patience d'autant qu'Eléna avait l'air d'avoir les choses en mains.

Ou étais-ce Marc qui avait les choses en mains, et les choses en question, c'était les fesses d'Eléna, elle s'écarta, le gifla et se dirigea vers les toilettes en pensant: _« Mais ou est Damon? jamais là quand il faut! »_. Il resta saisi sur la piste avant de voir que personne ne le regardait vraiment, même Damon avait relâché la pression il était fier de son chaton.

Il sorti donc de la piste de danse et pensa: _« quelle salope, elle m'allume depuis que le début de la soirée et me maintenant elle me gifle... Je vais lui apprendre moi! »_. Il alla donc l'attendre devant la porte de toilettes pour femme. Le couloir était désert, parfait, il allait pouvoir lui dire sa façon de penser.

Lorsque Eléna sortie des toilettes, elle s'était un peu calmée et décida de partir à la recherche de Damon, quand elle fût arrêtée dans son élan par une main fermement attachée à son poignet.

- « Aïe Marc lâche moi tu me fait mal! » cria-t-elle.

- « Ah je te fait mal Salope? » dit-il

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Damon pour arriver a la vitesse de la lumière, il prit Marc par le cou et le colla au mur, les veines autour de ses yeux était noires et ses crocs étaient sortis, il se tourna vers Eléna pour voir si elle allait bien, une fois cette constatation faite il regarda Marc dans les yeux, il était en colère, très en colère et sa main se resserrer sur le cou de Marc.

- « Je t'interdis de la toucher, je devrais te tuer pour ce que tu lui a fait! » siffla-t-il.

Marc était terrorisé, il est vrai qu'on ne se retrouve pas tous les jours avec un vampire en colère accroché à son cou.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu es? » bafouilla-t-il, « Lâche moi... »

Eléna était choquée, mais elle se ressaisit à temps pour empêcher Damon de faire une bêtise.

- « Damon... non... » chuchota-t-elle. « Il ne me fera rien! »

- « ça c'est sur...! » Dit-il menaçant.

- « Mon cœur non, calme toi, contraint le à oublier, et à ce qu'il ne m'approche plus cela suffira. » dit-elle.

Damon rétracta ses crocs et retrouva un visage humain.

- « Tu as de la chance, cette femme que tu viens de bafouer à un cœur admirable, elle veux que je t'épargne, excuse toi et remercie la! » dit Damon avec un air qui faisait froid dans le dos.

- « Pardon je suis désolé Eléna pardon... » pleurnicha-t-il.

Damon planta son regard dans celui de Marc et dit en affichant un sourire contraint:

- « Marc tu n'approcheras plus jamais Eléna, plus jamais, tu ne la regardera même plus, tu ne te souviendras pas de ce qui s'est passé ce soir, tu as trop bu, tu auras oublié ce morceau de la soirée. Tu découvriras que Mary est merveilleuse et tu essayeras ton charme sur elle a partir de maintenant! As-tu compris?» demanda Damon.

- « Oui, ne plus approcher ou regarder Eléna, trouver Mary attirante. » répondit Marc.

Damon gifla Marc assez fort pour lui donner un bel œil au beurre noir et ajouta:

- « Tu es maladroit, tu t'es cogné à la porte des toilettes. »

- « C'est vrai je suis maladroit. » dit Marc.

Damon relâcha son emprise et enlaça Eléna, il lui donna un baiser et l'emmena rejoindre le groupe.

Elle souffla dans l'oreille de Damon:

- « Rentrons s'il te plaît, je suis fatiguée. »

Damon s'excusa auprès des autres convives et accompagna Eléna au vestiaire, il sortirent du club et elle se dirigea vers la voiture, Damon se rua vers le coffre ou il avait mis un glacière remplie de poche de sang. Il en tira deux et s'assit au volant.

- « Désolé Eléna, mais j'ai besoin de me calmer. » dit-il.

- « Merci Damon... »

- « Merci de quoi? » dit-il en en engloutissant son deuxième sac de sang.

- « D'être là...! » dit-elle doucement.

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel dans le silence le plus complet, Damon retrouvait son calme et Eléna pensait qu'elle avait été stupide de jouer les allumeuse avec Marc, finalement elle aussi était responsable de ce qui s'était passé ce soir.

Une fois dans leur chambre, Eléna se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se déshabiller et se démaquiller. Lorsqu'elle en sortit elle trouva le lit recouvert de pétales de roses rouges et au milieu: Une guêpière Noire, un string, un porte-jarretelle et des bas. Le tout extrêmement chic et coûteux bien sur! Il y avait également une note.

_Princesse, voilà pourquoi j'ai disparu 15 minutes ce soir... Si j'avais su... je m'en veux de t'avoir laissée seule, je ne sais aps ce que j'aurais fait s'il avait eu le temps de te faire du mal, pardonne moi mon amour. Je serais là dans 10 minutes, si tu ne veux pas que je rentre, je comprendrais._

_Je t'aime passionnément._

_Damon_

Eléna ne lui en voulait pas elle s'en voulait à elle d'être aussi stupide et faible. Aussi elle se dépécha d'enfiler sa guêpière et se regarda dans la glace, waaaaaouuuuuuuuuu le cœur de Damon va s'arrêter une deuxième fois. Elle mit un petit mot sur l'oreiller de Damon, s'allongea et attendit, elle était si fatiguée que le sommeil la gagna avant le retour de Damon.

_**Voilà, je suis désolée d'avoir eu à vous faire attendre, mais j'espère que ça vaut la peine.**_

_**S'il vous plait, s'il vous plaît, donnez vos avis.**_


	7. Note de l'auteur

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:**

Bonjour à toutes et tous,

Je suis désolée pour ceux qui attendent la suite, mais je vis en ce moment ce que certains appellent l'angoisse de la page blanche! Le problème est que j'ai beaucoup d'idées, mais je n'arrive pas à les coucher sur le papier! Je ne désespère pas, mais j'avoue qu'après avoir écris et réécris ce chapitre au moins 16 fois, j'ai besoin d'une petite pose pour y voir plus clair...

Je peux néanmoins vous dire que dans les chapitres suivants, (si j'arrive à les écrire comme je veux un jour :( ), Damon va être kidnappé, de nouveau personnages vamps et autres feront leurs apparitions et Saint Stéphan va venir au secours de la belle Eléna! Les idées sont là, mais si vous en avez d'autres n'hésitez pas, peut-être que ça me débloquerait...

De plus, depuis quelques nuit une autre idée de fictions m'obsède, elle ne me lâche pas, jour et nuit, je vais donc m'y attacher histoire de m'en débarrasser (ou pas... ;p...), ou au moins m'éclaircir l'esprit.

Voilà tout ça pour vous dire de ne pas demander mon exécution en place public, je vous assure que je fais de mon mieux... même si j'ai bien conscience que c'est peu.

Promis je ne vous abandonne pas.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps (ou pas ;)...) de lire ce petit message, et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures DELENA bien sûr...


End file.
